Star Wars: A New Ally
by Wolf2
Summary: In the Unknown Regions, a mysterious new planet at first treated backwatered and considered primitive, makes its own fate in the galaxy in the Clone Wars. Full descript in first chap. Rated T but ratings will vary depending on chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi folks hooah (the United States Army's version of what is commonly known as the Marines' hoorah) and hoorah and all that military stuff, name's Wolf2 here with a new story, Star Wars: the Ranger and the Jedi.**

**Now I know those of you who have done your homework on the Star Wars Expanded Universe might think that by ranger, I'm making a story about a member of various groups inside the Star Wars universe like the Antarian Rangers, Sector Rangers, Wilderness Fighters or something else well wrong.**

**The ranger is a member of a group of the US Army (That's United States for those who don't know what that means but then again who doesn't know those initials and what they mean) called the US Army Rangers and to me that group is one of the most greatest elite groups on Earth but they still get less media fame.**

**And for those who have questions, just leave them in a review and if they concern the plot, ill only reveal some details. Not all of them, so as to not spoil the surprise but still some to help understand the plot.**

**Well this is just a prologue or heads up which ever floats your boat. Well leave a question in the reviews plus I also like to give a thanks to my good friend AlienvsPredator5 who helped me with the plot of this upcoming story and my other current stories. Thanks my friend.**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Earth Part I

**Well here is the first chapter of the story, hope you all like it and to answer the questions of the reviewers who left questions in their reviews. **

**Q: 1054SS325MP will there be any Force-sensitive soldiers?**

**A: No, there will not be any Force-sensitive soldiers from Earth.**

**A/N Wolf2 does not own anything except for his most of his OCs and not even the intro that is a reference and homage to the movie Independence Day.**

**Chapter 1, Prelude to the Invasion.**

_**Time: 30**__**th**__** of June 2013 AD (Earth calendar). One year and a month before the Battle of Christophsis and a month after the battle of Geonosis in the year 978 ARR or 22 BBY (Galactic Standard Calendar).**_

_**Place: Above the planet Bakura, in the Bakura system, Bakura sector, within the Outer Rim Territories and Wild Space.**_

_(Over Bakura):_

Over the planet of Bakura was a group of 12 _Lucrehulk-class _battleships, 12 _Recusant_-class light destroyers, 12 _Munificent-class_ star frigates, 12 _Providence-class_ carriers/destroyers of the CIS. On board the CIS _Providence-class_ carrier/destroyer flagship on the bridge was human CIS commander and Dark Acolyte Drax Oppurtoni standing in front of the command chair looking out of the bridge window.

"Sir," said the OOM-Series Command Battle Droid walking up behind her, "Count Dooku wishes to speak with you."

"Very well." he said and the droid walked away as a large blue hologram of Count Dooku appeared in front of Oppurtoni.

"Master." said Oppurtoni as he bowed his head. "Oppurtoni, is the armada ready for Operation Sith Force." asked Dooku. "Yes, the ships are ready to make the jump to hyperspace at any moment." he replied very confident in the fleet.

"Good, preceed according to plan." said Dooku. "As you wish Master." said Oppurtoni as Dooku's hologram vanished and Ventress sat down in the command chair. "Commander, tell all ships to make the jump to hyperspace and head for the target system." commanded Oppurtoni who was grinning evilly.

"Roger, Roger." said the OOM command battle droid and within moments the command ship was going into hyperspace, followed by the rest of the group.

_**Time: 1**__**st**__** of July 2013 AD (Earth calendar). One year and one month before the Battle of Christophsis and a month after Geonosis in the year 978 ARR or 22 BBY (Galactic Standard Calendar).**_

_**Place: Desert facility for the S.E.T.I. or 'Search for ExtraTerrestrial Intelligence' Institute, in the state New Mexico, in the country United States of America, on the continent of North America, on the planet Earth, in the Sol system, sector is unknown, region is unknown.**_

_(Inside the main workroom, 7:55 PM; normal POV):_

In the main workroom aside from the various machines that could only allow space for one or two people to walk in between with a few spaces in between the machines with chairs and desks littered with papers and writing utensils. Only three people were currently in the room, a dark skinned, bald man, probably in his late thirties, sat in front of one machine checking the data on it, a light skinned with brown hair woman, probably in her late twenties, sat in a chair writing down in a book, and a Asian man, probably in his early to mid twenties, with a pair of eyeglasses on had a few golf balls on the ground with a white plastic cup as a makeshift hole and was practicing with a golf club and was getting a few balls in the cup.

"Hey Lee," said the other man and the Asian man or Lee looked to the older man, "do you have anything better to do besides practicing your putts?"

"Like what John?" asked Lee, "Incase you haven't notice, none of the radar or other systems are picking anything up."

Almost immediately after he said that, one speaker started making a thudding sound. Lee looked over at it and walked up to the machine and started pushing some buttons, his eyes went wide and after doing some more checks, he went to a telephone on a nearby desk and dialed a few numbers.

_(sleeping area, same time; normal POV):_

On the other end was a balding man with only a graying beard was asleep on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed and was awaken by a ringing phone. He turned on the lamp on the small dresser next to his bed and picked up the phone.

"If this isn't a extremely beautiful woman or someone bringing news of someone important is dying, I'm hanging up." he said irritated by someone waking him up. After listening to the person on the other end he immediately sprang out of bed and got a bed robe on with slippers and hanged up the phone.

_(Inside the main workroom, 7:58 PM; normal POV):_

Moments later he rushed into the room with the other three people and after checking the machines he turned to the others.

"Is this reading accurate?" he asked and they all nodded there heads.

"Also sir," said John, "it appears that what the radar and sonar have picked up seems to be multiple sources that aren't planetary or any natural mass but several artificial masses and according to the readings, the masses are heading this way."

Everyone else in the room looked at him then each other in stunned silence.

_**Place: Command center in the Pentagon, in the District of Colombia, in the country United States of America, on the continent of North America, on the planet Earth, in the Sol system, sector is unknown, region is unknown.**_

_(Command center's command room, 12:00 PM; _

Entering in the command center command room was a four star US Army general with a US Air Force and a US Marine Corps general and four other officers, a US Aquatic Naval admiral, a US Aquatic Coast Guard admiral, a US Space Naval admiral, and a US Space Coast Guard admiral.

"Okay what is the emergency?" said the Army general to a man in black pants and a rolled up, long-sleeved, white buttoned up shirt who was standing in front of a table with a strange map on it that displayed Earth on one end and several blotches that were close to it and the seven officers stood around the table with the Army general to the man's left and the Marine Corps general to the man's right.

"Ah, well sir." said the man, "about four hours ago we picked up a large group of several large objects going passed our Mars base but too far for our ships on the Mars base to go after since most of them weren't able to be launched and the group of objects are currently heading to the moon and the trajectories are predicated to go all the way here."

He then pointed to the group of blotches and said "A 12 of the group are massive, about 1,088 meters in length, they are cylindrical with a pointed nose that is tapering towards the stern, about 198 meters wide, and about 374 meters tall. Another 12 of the group is about the same kind but appear to be more skeletal in appearance, about 825 meters in length, 426 meters in width, and 243 meters in height. Another 12 are similar to the last group only slimmer and are about 1,187 meters in length, 157 meters in width, 163 meters in height. The last 12 appear to be the most strangest, they are more circular. About 3,170 meters in length, 3,009 meters in width, and 1,028.77 meters in height. There are about 48 of these objects in a single group."

"Jesus, what are they some kind of meteors or asteroids?" asked the Space Naval admiral concerned.

"No," said the man, "they don't appear to be artificial because they seem to be moving at 500 kilometers per hour or 310.6875 miles per hour, each object also seem to be generating its own energy source. And another proof is well um, they seem to be not only heading here but also they seem to be slowing down."

"They're what?" said the Marine general sounding skeptical, shocked, and a little concerned.

_**Place: The White House, Washington DC, country United States of America, continent of North America, on the planet Earth, in the Sol system, sector is unknown, region is unknown.**_

_(Oval Office, 9:45 PM; Normal POV):_

In the Oval Office was 43 year old President Thomas B. Pullman was sitting at his desk writing some papers and then his telephone started ringing. He picked it up and said, "Hello."

After listening to the person on the other line he looked up in shock.

"Could you just say that again?" he said skeptically. Just then he heard what sound like a explosion in the distance. He got up and went to the window with the phone still up to his ear and saw something he never thought he ever see.

Several small strange aircraft were covering the sky seeming to shoot down a few US F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter jets that went to intercept them before they were hit by a large amount of missles and a few shots that came out of the small aircraft.

"Uh Mr. Secretary, have you noticed whats going on in Washington?" asked the President nervously.

* * *

_**One year later:**_

_June 1__st__ 2014, the Invasion of Earth has begun._

_The Separatist Invasion Force begins by attacking major cities in the northeastern part of the United States along with attacking Russia, China, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Kuwait, and Canada._

_For the first six months, the Separatist battle droids have taken from the Virginian-Maryland border and all of the US states from Maryland and Pennsylvania up to Maine including the half of Washington DC that was on the Maryland side of the Potomac River and then took the Canadian provinces of Ontario, Quebec, New Foundland, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Nova Scotia. The rest of the provinces are holding out since most of Canada's leaders weren't captured or killed in the attack._

_As first act in dealing with the crisis, President Pullman, who managed to escape the attack on Washington D.C. via Ground Force One and was taken to the Pentagon building, offered for NATO members to combined their forces to attack the new enemy that have taken ground in North America._

_For the first time since the Vietnam War, the US reactivated the draft and there was an estimated 60 million men were selected and drafted out of the nation's estimated 73,270,043 men who were available for military service. And the government estimated at 50 million of the 71,941,969 women that were available for military service joined. The rest of the nation's population couldn't fight or join because either they couldn't due to either being part of the refugees, aiding the refugees, or were killed in the initial attacks or were unable to join._

_Of the already 2,912,362 men and women already serving in the military prior to the military invasion, the draft dramatically increased it to 112,912,362 men and women serving._

_The US Army now had at least nine million of its now 18 million members on the front lines. The US Marine Corps now had at least eight million of its now 16 million members on the front with the Army soldiers. The Americans now had 17 million personal fighting the robotic invaders._

_The Air Force, Aquatic Navy and Coast Guard, and the Space Navy and Coast Guard branches had each 18 million members, both active and reserve on Earth but the Space Navy and Coast Guard had at least 1 million members serving on the 20 US space warships that were put on Mars and currently fought off a attack by eight Separatist ships. Those who were put into the Armed Forces but weren't sent to a branch yet were kept at bases and trained to join the reserves_

_NATO members also agreed to send aid to the armed forces of Russia and China and the nations in the Middle East._

_By the end of December 2013 on New Years Eve, the Separatist invasion was stuck in the only the Canadian provinces and American states they first captured and in central Russia and southeastern China including Hong Kong and Shanghai and were repelled by Arabian combined forces in the Middle East._

_Soon US President Pullman and several world leaders suggested a alliance between nearly ever nation in the world to ally in the battle against the invaders._

_By February 2014, US Army General George D. Shepard was appointed as the Commander-in-chief of all Earth Allied Forces and had stationed himself at the Joint Base Lewis-McChord facility in Washington state, United States._

_In late June, he order a massive Canadian-American land, sea, and air offensive codenamed 'Operation Retake Overlord' to attack enemy lines in Ontario, Quebec, Pennsylvania, Maryland, and the northern half of the capital Washington DC itself._

_At 06:00 hrs of the 29__th__ of June, the Washington DC Landing Zone codenamed, 'Bastogne' was initiated by a bombardment consisting of large land and naval artillery and missiles and bombs and missiles launched by fighter and bomber jets and attack helicopters._

_Leading in the amphibious landing at Washington DC from the Potomac River was one battalion from each of the 1__st__, 5__th__, and 7__th__ Marine Regiments of the 1__st__ Marine Division via AAVs and LAVs._

_Meanwhile the 2__nd__ Battalion of the 75__th__ Ranger Regiment, two battalions of the 506__th__ Infantry Regiment of the 101__st__ Airborne Division and the 504__th__ Infantry Regiment of the 82__nd__ Airborne Division were sent in via by UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters to attack the Separatist forces in the areas of what used to be the White House, and the Washington Monument, Lincoln Monument, the Capitol Building and the Pennsylvania Avenue area and then the other battalions of those three Regiments were to go in as reinforcements._

_After that, the final plan was for the US Army Rangers and Airborne soldiers to set up several pockets and to link up with the Marine landing forces to launch a push and form a foothold going as far as Washington Center hospital and to stop there and buildup for a breakout that would start the Liberation of New England._

* * *

"Where are you?" I nearly shouted into the fog."Jed, I'm over here." shouted back the voice. I looked towards the voice and it was the same shadowy female figure only she seemed to be different than before, she was taller and her horns on the top of her head were taller from being mere stubs and the strange tail-like tentacles coming from her head were longer, grown down to her chest. I tried getting closer and she tried to get closer too but I was stopped by a strange whirling sound that was coming closer with each second passing

_(10 Street NW in front of Ford's Theater, 7:45; Jed's POV):_

I closed my eyes and opened them waking up from the dream and found myself back to laying on my back with my helmet still on and intact. My Mk 14 Mod 0 EBR was lying to my right also still intact and there was a public bus laying on it's left side to my left. Then the whirling sound, which I remembered was a enemy artillery shot, flew overhead and exploded a distance away from me but close enough for me to feel the shock caused by the explosion.I looked around the street, all there was cars and other civilian vehicles whether intact or damage by the fighting, a few dead civilians and American soldiers were dead. And there were a few Humvees, Bradleys, Strykers, and a M1 Abrams tank lying wrecked or abandoned. That was just our casualties, the enemies were far more.

I heard a noise and I turned to where it was coming from and around the street corner came two guys and a lady in US Army Ranger Uniform and I instantly recognize them as the ones from my fire team and from my squad: Sergeant Jack Randall, Private Emily Braeburn, and Private Walt McCloskey.

Randall was the first one to turn to me and saw who I was."Corporal Taylor?" asked Jack. The other two turned and saw me and lowered their weapons and then four guys, one appeared to be in his late thirties and had dark skin while three guys, two had light skin and another with tanned skin, all three seemed to be about 20 years old, and came around the corner and seemed to be wearing, from what I could tell by the patches on their uniforms and from seeing members of that group for a while, US Marine Corps combat fatigues. After them came a light skinned, 20 year old guy and 20 year old lady in US Army Combat Uniforms.

"You really are hard to kill huh Jed?" remarked McCloskey in a joking tone.

"Good to see you too Walt." I said sarcastically to him. I looked again at the strangers and asked, "Who are those guys?"

"This guy behind me," said Randall to the guy behind him who was wearing a Marine Combat Uniform with the faded black image of a sergeant insignia on the front of the top portion of his helmet, "is Sergeant Chuck Dunbar from E Company the 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines," gesturing to the man in his late thirties, "and the three guys behind him are part of his squad and they are Corporal Daniel Smith and Privates Victor Hernandez and Jeff Jones. The other two are Private Fred Bridges from B Company of the 1st Battalion of the 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne Division and Private Lisa Shay from C Company of the 1st Battalion, 504th Regiment, of the 82nd Airborne."

"So who is this Sergeant Randall?" asked Sergeant Dunbar.

"This is Corporal Jed Taylor, the best marksman ever and one of the toughest sons of bitches in all of D Company of 2nd Rangers" said Walt with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Best marksman? I like to see him take on our marksman, Corporal Daniel Smith." said the blue eyed Jeff Jones sounding overconfident as he points his right thumb to the only other corporal in the group.

"You too pipe down for sec." said Sgt Dunbar in a low voice. The Marine put his finger to his then motioned everyone get down and we did and we took cover behind some vehicles. In the distance was a low rumbling noise and suddenly three large objects fell out the sky and landed right down the street five blocks from us.

"What the Hell was that?" asked Walt.

"Think we should check that out?" asked the Airborne guy named Bridges.

"It could have something important on it so yes." said Sgt Dunbar and the Marine looked at the group and said, "Sgt Randall, I think McCloskey and Jones should take their SAWs and get position behind cover with each one on opposite side of this street and provide some suppressing fire on any possible hostiles while the corporals take their DMRs and head up to the top of the Theater to provide a sniping cover and the Airborne guy goes up with them as their spotter. And then the rest of us go to the crash site and check I out."

"Don't you think that is a little risky?" ask Randall.

"Yeah but from here," he said as he got out a pair of binoculars and looked at the crash site. "The only hostiles that were there were killed by the spacecraft.

"Jack sighed and said, "Okay, McCloskey, Taylor, you heard him.

"I got up and walked with the other Corporal and the Airborne guy to the theater.

"Names David, most call me Dave." said and voice and I turned to the Corporal who I could tell had brown eyes and I saw he had raised his right hand towards me wishing to shake hands with me.

"I'm Jed, most call me Corporal or Taylor." I said and I raised my right and shook hands with him.

"I'll just call you Jed then." said David or Dave with a small chuckle.

_(Crossroad of 10__th__ Street NW and G Street NW, 7:50 PM; normal POV):_

With everyone in their positions, the five that were to checkout the craft advanced slowly to the spacecraft from cover to cover. They repeated this till they got to stop 12 feet from the closest of the spacecraft. They waited a minute before Randall crouched down and crept towards the close spacecrafts were large and cylindrical with rocket exhaust coming out the back in a wide rim along the edges. The look of the ships seemed more like some type of escape craft rather than a ship capable of long space travel.

As Randall got closer to the close one, a hatch in the center of the back opened and a thing crawled got closer and found, to his shock, a human man with tanned skin and buzzed black hair like military style. He was wearing bulky, white, plastic, plated armor all over his body except for the head area with some kind of yellow striping on his arm and leg parts of his armor, he also had a strange cover thing on his left shoulder and a weird skirt that went down to his knees and only covered the sides and back of his upper arms, still crouched down and crept over to check the man's pulse then the man groaned and his eyes opened up and saw Randall.

"Who are you?" asked the man in what sound like a Australian, New Zealander, or Maori accent as he tried to sit up buy he winced and groaned in pain and stopped trying to get up.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong with your arms?" asked Randall.

"I think they're broken. What about the generals?" said the man sounding concerned about some generals.

"Who?" asked Randall.

"The generals were in those one of those two other escape pods." said nodding to the other two craft or 'pods' nearby.

"_Randall, this is Dunbar you find anything?_" asked Dunbar over the put his index and middle fingers to two buttons on his ear and replied, "Yeah I did Dunbar, you get the medics head over to the craft I currently am at. I'll head over to one of the others. Send Hernandez to check out the other one."

"_Got it Randall._" replied looked at the man and said, "Some medics would be here shortly."

The man nodded and Randall raced over to the pod that was closer to him and arrived at the pod. Randall found the hatch on it and knocked on it not expecting it to open but then it did and he climb in and found inside were 10 human men in similar armor to the first guy but six had nothing but pure white armor no shoulder covers, skirts, and stripe markings and they had long weapons that seemed like long rifles but didn't look like any firearms he had seen and there three others who had stripe markings but only one had a skirt and a shoulder cover. Two of those three with stripe markings had olive green stripes and they had smaller firearms that had no appeared to be like submachine guns with foldable stocks. The only one with a shoulder cover and a skirt had red stripes and a type of antenna coming from the right side of his helmet. At his belt was in two holsters were two handguns. All of them had helmets on and the helmets had black T-shaped visors. Five of the men were in five seats lined along the left wall of the pod while the others were in seats on the right.

"Anyone there?" asked someone who had a New Zealander accent like the first guy Randall met from the first pod and the voice was similar to the first guy but was different because he sounded like he was speaking through a type of radio. The voice came from the front of the pod.

Randall walked up to the guy and found him wearing armor similar to the others only his was white with yellow striping and the helmet he was wearing looked like it was designed as a type of pilot helmet. He also a piece of metal lodged into where his right shoulder met the collarbone.

"Who are you?" asked the guy who was looking at Randall.

"I'm Sergeant Jack Randall, US Army Rangers." said Randall as he check the metal and said, "You need to let the medics take a look at that."

"It'll be fine." he said as if trying to brush it off."Can you move?" asked Randall as he noticed the man with red stripes on his armor in one of the wall seats stirring.

"Only most of my upper body except for the shoulder." said the man. After saying that the red stripped man that Randall notice stirring raised his head looking around and noticed Randall and asked in a voice and accent similar to the pilot and the guy from the first pod "Who are you?"

"You're the third guy to ask me that question. Along with your buddy here," said Randall gesturing towards the one he assumed was the pilot who had looked over to the second man.

"Captain Drex? You survive the crash?" asked the pilot shocked to see the 'Captain'.

"Drex? What kind of name is that?" asked Randall, "where are you guys from, New Zealand? Australia?"

"Uh no we came from Kamino and Drex is my name bud, and I recommend not insulting it." said the Captain as he pulled the safety harness for his seat up and staggered to get up but he put his hand against the wall to keep from falling down.

"Kamino? Sounds like those robes they have in Japan." said Randall.

"Uh no, it's a planet in the Kamino system south of the Rishi Maze." said the pilot.

"What?" said Randall confused by what the captain just said and then soon a lot of the other guys started stirring. The captain checked out one of the guys while Randall turned to the pilot and reached for the metal piece.

"What are you doing?" asked the pilot alarmed.

"I'm going to see if its not stuck to the chair." Randall said as he tried wiggling the metal piece but it wouldn't budge from the seat and it only caused more pain for the pilot and Randall removed his hand.

"We might have to ask the medics on how to remove that." said Randall and suddenly he heard several snaps and hisses and turned to see the safety harnesses went up and all but one of the armored men got up.

"What about him?" gesturing to the guy who didn't even budge. All of the other men looked to the guy still seated and one shook his shoulder.

"Hey Buzz, you okay?" asked the guy but the one called Buzz didn't answer. The one who shook his shoulder put two fingers on Buzz's neck and gave a sad sigh.

"He's dead." said the man and turned to Randall and asked "So who are you?"

"Jack Randall, I'm a Sergeant in the US Army Rangers." replied Randall in a dull tone.

"US Army Rangers? Who are they?" asked one of the guys with the green stripes.

"The very people who just showed up to save your asses. Now that you know who I am, who exactly are you guys? You with those machines?" asked Randall starting to, without the other men knowing it, gently rub the trigger of his assault rifle incase he might need to shoot.

"You think we're with those battle droids? Like kriff we are, we been at war with them for nearly a year now. And we are clone troopers of the Grand Army of theRepublic." said the one with blue stripes.

Randall frowned confused.

"_Hey Randall, you find anything in the other craft or escape pod as this Commander Bly guy is calling it?"_ asked Dunbar over the radio.

"Hold on." said Randall as he put a finger up to the radio mic next to his mouth.

"Yeah Dunbar, I found about 10 guys here survived the crash. I see if I can bring them to where you are." said Randall over the radio.

"_Okay, oh and Taylor and Smith just reported in, there is about a dozen stompers and two dozen tanned skinnies with two tanks heading your way from the north._" said Dunbar, "_You better get who ever is in that pod and go get Hernandez and those five white armored guys and alien ladies he found and get the Hell out of there._"

Randall's eyes widen at the number of enemy that were heading for the crash site then he heard one of the 'clone troopers' say "Hey the general injuried!"

And the one guy who said that was the blue striped guy who rushed past Randall and stopped at one of the pilot chairs which was the one behind Randall and Randall turned to see something he would never had expected.

The blue striped guy was standing over what looked like a woman but she had blue skin and not hair but two blue tails or tentacles coming off the back off her head. She was some sort of alien and these guys called her a general, were these guys also aliens that look like humans or really humans that came from another world. Another part of her was that she was slightly more slim and lithe than any woman seen on earth and her clothing was a dark brown and only revealed her right arm and stomach.

"She's alive but unconscious." said the blue striped armor guy as he turned to the captain.

"Do you know any nearby medics?" the captain asked Randall.

"Yeah and I just got news, we got about three dozen machines heading this way with armor support. We got to move fast." said Randall.

"Holy kriff." said one of the white armored guys.

"Okay then you two," said the captain as he pointed to two white armored guys, "get the pilot out of that seat. The rest of ya go out and scout the area for any of those clankers. That includes you lieutenant."

The others and the blue striped guy, presumably the lieutenant, went out and the two guys chosen to get the pilot went to try and pry him out. The captain then turned to Randall and said "Can you lead us to those medics?"

Randall nodded and the captain then went to the general and pulled something off of her belt and it looked like a silver flashlight-like device and said, "Hey shinies, use this."

One of the guys trying to free the pilot turned and caught it and pushed a button and a blue beam like a sword came out and they cut the metal sticking out the back of the pilot's shoulder and he was able to get up and pulled a pistol from his belt. The captain then scooped the alien woman in his arms and now Randall could see she looked to be about 5 ft 8 inches and also looked to be about his age or a few years younger.

"Lead the way Randall." said the captain as everyone left in the pod went out. As soon as they got out, there was Hernandez with the same people Dunbar said he found and when he said something about green women, Randall didn't think he was serious.

Standing there was a tall 30 something woman only a few inches near Randall's own height, which is 6 ft, and seemed to be a wore strange blackish-brown robes and headdress and seemed to be more human than the alien one he found in the pod and she had black markings going from underneath her bottom lip and down to under her chin. Next to her was a girl who looked like a twenty year old woman and had only a hooded robe and her robes were more form fitting than the older woman.

"Hey sergeant," said Hernandez to Randall and the others turn to Hernandez then Randall as Hernandez continued, "I heard the machines getting closer. Dunbar said he called Taylor, Smith, Jones, McCloskey, and Bridges to head to the pod where Dunbar and the medics are."

Randall only nodded as he looked off to the pod which was several feet away where he could see three white armored men were clearly seen with the others and the guy named Bly.

"You guys head that way. I'll be behind ya." said Randall as he turned his head to the north. The others just nodded and ran off to the first pod while Randall stood next to the pod and stared at a building with intact tinted windows.

"You coming?" asked someone behind Randall and Randall turned to the voice and saw it was the captain still holding the blue alien in his arms.

"Yeah, come one." said Randall as they both started running towards the others. Suddenly a red beam came out of nowhere and shot through Drex's back and out the chest but didn't hit the lady he was holding.

"What the?" Randall nearly shouted as he turned and saw a tall dark robot stand up and it along with two others came running out of the building and firing their laser guns.

_(First pod, 8:20 AM; Taylor POV):_

The people from the other groups showed up and were talking with Sgt Dunbat about who they were when I heard a gun going off where Randall was. I turned in that direction and saw Randall shooting at three commando robots. I pulled up my Mk 14 and fired off two shots at the two outer commandoes while the center one, who apparently was the leader, was shot by Randall. The leader was 'killed' while only one was taken down by my Mk 14.

"COMMANDOES!" shouted one of the white armored men as he pulled up his rifle and shot at the last remaining commado robot and the robot was taken out.

After that the two green skinned ladies activated what looked like a green and blue laser swords and they took off with a few clones to Randall. They soon came back with Randall who was carrying a blue skinned alien lady with blue tails coming off the back of her head.

"We got to go, now." said Randall and soon everyone started to get up and head south to Pennsylvania Avenue.

**And that is the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. This is just the first in the Rangers story. Oh and as a little heads up I am thinking of changing the title of the story but I haven't thought of a good one yet. If anyone has any suggestions, they are free to put them in their reviews, that would be greatly appreciated and positive reviews would also be appreciated. And if you have any questions, you can leave them in the reviews and I will read them and will answer them. Till the next chap, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of Earth Part II

**Hello readers, Wolf2 here and here is the latest update/chapter for this story. And before we start the story, here are a few questions that some readers left that I will answers as well as suggestions that some have sent.**

**Reviewers:**

**Anonymous reader named WOLF, first yes Earth military forces have taken some CIS tech but not much changes to them have happen yet. And as for suits that the troops would be using, they would mainly be using combat uniforms and outfits that might be based off the modern US Armed Forces or from the US Army's and Air Force's Future Force Warrior project while the Earth United Armed Forces would be based off of modern NATO military forces like American and/or British. **

**And I have taken into consideration the song "Into the Night" by Santana and Chad Kroeger and thank you for the idea on a song and a dance.**

**Anonymous reader named Blue, yes Senator Chuchi will make an appearance, and there might be one love interest for her.**

**Reader named rancorlover, yes the Russians would make an appearance and yes the Republic would learn of the World Wars throughout the stories.**

**Reader named Fan, yes there will be Russian Spetsnaz and the British SAS (the British Special Forces), the main focus of the story would be on the US Army Rangers but there will be a large focus on the other military forces involved.**

**Reader named Gora, Jed's dream would be revealed eventually.**

**Oh plus as for a previous reader named 1054SS325MP, I am sorry about the answer in the last chapter. I have thought of the idea of a Force-Sensitive soldier for a while the idea does sound interesting.**

**Thank you all readers for your reviews.**

**Plus I made some mistakes in the last chapter with Jed Taylor wouldn't have been using a Mk-14 Designated Marksman Rifle as I learned from looking up Army Ranger tech and plus he would have had a M110 SASS (Semi-Automatic Sniper System) rifle but he is still a Squad Designated Marksman.**

**Also nearly all Army Rangers minus Squad Automatic Riflemen would have been using the newly fielded FN SCAR-H Mk 17 Mod 0 battle rifles. Although the only exceptions are that some Rangers would be using M4A1 carbines such as the grenadiers and officers. The ones using the FN SCARs will be the ones with various sergeant ranks and all ranks under corporal in the Rangers. Plus some Rangers would change their main weapons depending on the situation.**

**Ranger Squad Automatic Riflemen are going to be using a the Mk 48 Mod 0, a variant of the M249 **

**In future chapters, there will be references on projects that the US Military and other armed forces are currently working on to create, such as a future warrior or tech and equipment that are being designed and developed. **

**I also like to point out that this story was partially based on how the US Armed Forces and all military forces are currently ever changing to keep up with technologies and finding new ways to create new vehicles, weapons, equipment, tech, etc to make their military forces more effective in times of war.**

**Also to my readers I would like to say I am sorry the chapters are taking very long to be updated.**

**Wolf2 owns no copyright except to some ocs.**

**This Chapter is dedicated in honor of Astronaut Neil Armstrong, A Great Hero and also dedicated in honor to a great actor named Michael Clarke Duncan, Rest in Peace Neil and Michael.**

**Plus this chapter can be rated somewhere between T for Teen, M for Mature, or MA for Mature Adults.**

**Viewer discretion is ADVISED!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Battle of Earth Part II.**

_**Time: 1st of July 2014 AD (Earth calendar). One month before the**_

_**Battle of Christophsis and a year and a month after Geonosis in the year 979 ARR or 21 BBY (Galactic Standard Calendar).**_

_**Place: Washington DC, country United States of America, continent of North America, on the planet Earth, in the Sol system, sector is unknown, region is unknown.**_

_(Near Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC, 8:26 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

After the confrontation back at the pods, the American soldiers and marines ran with the clones and two women down to Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Hey Taylor," asked Marine Private Hernandez, "How far were does machines?"

"Not far, maybe a dozen blocks to north." replied Cpl Taylor grimly.

"Hey what happened to the others?" asked Pvt Bridges, "We were supposed to be dropped in with what two Airborne battalions and a Ranger battalion and what three Marine regiments were going to come in with armor support?"

"Our platoon was sent in as a recon, we don't know what happened to the others," replied Sgt Dunbar.

"The last I heard of the guys coming in by the choppers, most of the Ranger and Airboy's battalions were going to going in from the south and got into heavy flak," said Cpl Smith.

"Cut the chatter." ordered Sgt Randall sternly and everyone didn't say a word.

They eventually came to the crossroads to find a strange sight, there were rocks laid over the crossroads in plain sight and the group stopped and the two alien women and the clones looked confused at the Americans.

"Why did we stop, its just a bunch of rocks." said a clone private as he tried to go forward and then Sgt Dunbar grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Those are probably our rock mines, and you nearly tripped on a Claymore wire." said Dunbar as he pointed with his hand and there in front of the clone's foot was a wire that was hard to see unless you look closely and it was across the whole road from one sidewalk to the next.

"Flash." came a whisper. And the group looked to the left to see a bush on the sidewalk.

"Thunder." whispered back Sgt Randall and after saying that, a man in a combat uniform popped out with two others and the first man gestured with his hand for the group to follow him.

They acknowledge and followed him to a building where the windows were broken open and once inside revealed many more soldiers hiding in the shadows with makeshift barricades along the windows and the doors and further back in the building.

"Who are you guys?" asked the man from outside as he gave the Americans a quick salute and they responded with quick ones as well minus Sgt Randall who was still carrying the unconscious blue alien woman.

"Sgt Dunbar, E Company, 2nd of 5th Marines and this is Sgt Randall of D Company, 2nd Rangers, three of the others are part of my squad and another three are with Randall's squad and the other two are part of the Airborne Divisions." replied Sgt Dunbar, "The others are unknown at the moment, we picked them up a while away."

"And we got some bad news, a company of machines and some tanks are heading this way from the north." said Pvt Bridges grimly and a few of the defenders in the building looked to him.

"That would be only the prelude to the first wave." said the man, "I'm Major George Denham, 2nd Battalion of the 506th Regiment of the 101st Airborne. I am also the CO of this outfit here."

"Who else is here?" asked Sgt Dunbar, hoping the answer would have something even remotely close to good news in it.

"Follow me." said Mj Denham and was about to turn when he stopped and turned back to the group and asked, "And did ya bring any medics?"

"Yeah well only two." replied Sgt Dunbar grimly. Denham merely sighed and gestured with his head for the group to follow him and led them to a door probably leading to a back room.

"How many medics you got and how many wounded?" asked Randall.

"Two medics who aren't dead or injured with two dozen of our own wounded, and maybe seven or eight civilians." replied the major as he reached the door and knocked on it three times in a specific rhythm before continuing, "All in the back and two or three of those wounded civilians were part of the civilian resistance. And we got barely enough medical supplies to save 10 of the wounded."

"Maybe I can help?" came a feminine English-like accented voice from the back of the group. The Americans turned to the voice and saw it was the younger green skin alien woman.

"And how can you help?" ask the major sounding both suspicious and curious.

_(Unknown location, Washington DC, 9:00 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Aayla's POV):_

'Ugh my head.' I thought and groaned as I started opening my eyelids. I thought I be in more pain but surprisingly, I was only in a small amount of pain and felt the effects of a pain reliever going through my body. I then found myself not sitting in a pilot seat on the escape pod but on a bed or cot

"Oh good, you're awake." said a voice and I turned to see a fair skinned human girl who had short, almost buzzed black hair and brown eyes and wearing a tan camouflaged military combat uniform with a vest that had a few gear and she had a patch on her upper left arm's that was a type of arch with yellow lining with words in it sewn in yellow were words in High Galactic Alphabet saying 'Ranger' and a few other patches but they were hard to see.

"Who are you." I asked her as I stared with started to sit up and felt two pieces of wood wrapped in cloth pressed against both sides of my right shin with more cloth wrapped around the shin. I pulled the small blanket off and saw what I felt, two wooden planks lying flat against the sides of my right shin and some torn clothe was tied around the leg. What caught my eyes was some dried blood on the cloth."That blood isn't yours." said the girl and I turned to see her in front of a tin bucket of water with a small pale yellow block in her hand and her hands were stained with wet and dried used the bar, which by now I assume is a type of soap, to clean her hands with the tin bucket. Though her hands weren't the only part of her with blood stains. Nearly the whole lower half of her uniform was covered in blood and she had a few stains on her right cheek. The sight of the blood made me cringe and nearly vomit. I have only seen a few drops of blood in my whole life and this was more than what I have ever seen."You're one of the lucky ones, you only got a few injuries." she said grimly and continued, "Well a lot of people here are still able to fight thanks to that friend of yours named uh Barriss?Barriss? She survived the crash? At least I'm not alone here. But why did I feel loopy if she could gave healed me."Why do I feel lightheaded?" I asked holding my head as she dried her hands with a clean cloth."That was the morphine I gave ya to kill any bacteria and to dull the pain." she said casually, "don't worry it should be gone soon."I nodded and I turned to look around and found she was in a large room that seemed to be a makeshift infirmary. Some of the cots in here had a few other human guys and a human girl who were wearing strange clothes and had the same wood and clothes but some had them on their other legs or both or on their arms and others to my shock were missing limbs and had a several bandages on them. A few like those badly injured had needles in their arms with a tube going from the needles to clear plastic, inflatable bag with clear liquid in them and there were labels on the bags.

But most of the others were people in military combat outfits with many injuries that varied. Also in the room were two men and another girl in similar military uniforms to the first human girl I saw and they seemed to be medics since they were helping the other wounded and were working with medical I sensed something behind me and turned to look behind me and saw there were two human children staring at me. They just sat there and stared.

Before I could say anything, a middle-aged dark skinned human male in a similar camouflage uniform rushed in and said, "One of the recons came in and said that the machines are massing for a counterattack. The Major has ordered that everyone, including the medics, should get their weapons locked and loaded."

And with that he rushed out and the medics started getting out some strange weapons and began making checks to them. By the way there were strange boxes on them and the fact when they pulled strange handles/levers on them, the weapons made loud metallic cocking sounds and they reminded me of slugthrowers that I read about in the Jedi Archives.

'Slugthrowers?! I heard those things were as ancient as dirt.' I thought to myself as the people here made last checks to their gear.

Suddenly, I sensed a familiar presence and in came Barriss through the doorway.

"Aayla, you're awake." she said as she walked over to me and pulled up a chair and sat down next to my cot and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, minus the leg." I replied.

"Let me take a look at it." she said and gesturing with her head to my leg. I lifted it up closer to her and she put her hands on it and started to use Force-Healing to heal it. Within moments, it felt good as new and I reached down and untied the splint and was able to move my leg.

"So what's the situation?" I asked her.

"Well it's a long story." she said and she continued grimly, "Only three of all of the escape pods landed here on the planet, the others either were destroyed or escaped with the rest of the fleets. Master Luminara also survived as did all but one of the clones in your pod, four in my pod, and two in Bly's pod."

"So theres only about 20 of us left, and who are those people in the military uniforms?" I asked.

"They called themselves Americans and apparently they were in a huge battle with the Separatist here in a attempt to take back the capital of their country." replied Barriss.

"And its turning into a bloodbath." came a voice and we turned to see it was the first human girl I saw when I woke up and she continued, "So far we sent in three battalions, making around 1,450 Rangers and Paratroopers, sent in via choppers with about three Marine Regiments, making nearly 3,000 Marines with armor support, coming from the river were supposed to take about half of the city by sunset and its not even noon and half of the airborne units are either wounded, limping back home, or dead and the rest, including us, are scattered all over the city.

I sat there shocked at what happened when a thought came in my head and I asked, "What about those Marines?"

"They were hit hard on the river banks, they are stuck there holding off as best they can and are only able to send a few infantry platoons in as recon to see what happen to us." she responded as she sat her weapon against a table and picked up a helmet and strapped it on.

"Okay and three more questions," I said, "who are you, how many of troops are here, and where are we."

"I am Private First Class Emily Braeburn, D Company, 2nd Battalion of the 75th US Army Ranger Regiment. There are some 70 Rangers and paratroopers here with four Marines, and 16 members of the local civilian resistance along with you three alien women and those 17 'clones'." replied the girl grimly.

"so that's about," I said pausing to count up the numbers, "only 110 defenders here including ourselves against unknown number of battle droids."

"Most likely we are outnumbered 50 to 1." said Pvt Braeburn.

"Hey Emily." shouted a voice and we looked to see a man in American military uniform standing there at the door looking at them and had a large firearm with a bag in front of trigger area, "The Major wants to see you guys."

"Okay Walt." said Braeburn and he left the room.

_(Pentagon Building aka Forward Command Base/FOB for Operation: Retake Overlord, 9:08 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

In a command room of the building stood a lone human man who looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s with buzzed brown hair that was graying in a brown t-shirt and grey camouflaged pants and tanned combat boots looking at a map on a table that showed planned movements and positions for the invasion.

"General, we got reports in on the situation." said a man as he came up to the lieutenant.

"And?" asked the general grimly, knowing the answer might not be good.

"So far the 1st, 5th, and 7th Marine Regiments have landed and have taken the area from Washington Harbour to The Gangplank Marina," responded the man, "and the infantry gotten to the Reflecting Pool area and the Constitution Gardens Pond and are digging in while all of their AAVs and LAVs are either damaged or destroyed by enemy artillery from the north or they are stuck. A few squads were sent to recon but most haven't reported back. Casualties are moderate, counted 112 KIA, 38 WIA, 29 are MIA."

"And the Rangers and Airborne battalions?"

"They got the worst of it sir." said the man grimly and continued, "Of the 18 companies that were sent in via helicopters, only ten were reported to be still spread out in the city beyond where the marines are. The other eight came in with most of the casualties. Some of the COs who had to fall back to our lines reported in at least somewhere around 230 could be KIA, 100 more WIA, and the last 80 had to fall back and are with the Marines with the wounded paratroopers and rangers they managed to bring back. The other 810 paratroopers and rangers are still out there and with unknown casualties.

"So they are stuck in enemy lines and we cant get to them until the Marines break out of the beachhead huh?" asked the general.

"Yes sir." replied the man. The general than turn to the map, looked at it and asked, "What about any tank support? Is there any available?"

"Well," said the man thinking hard and then said, "yes the 1st Tank Battalion of the 1st Marine Division is near here.

"Then send them." ordered the general.

"Yes sir." said the man and he left the room. The general turned to the map and said to no one but as a small prayer, "May God be with them out there."

_(Observation deck on the 102__nd__ floor of the Empire State Building, New York City, 9:08 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

Overlooking the once busy city of New York City was a lone figure in a dark hooded robe. The city was practically abandoned with battle droids patrolling the city streets and rooftops around the Empire State Building, which had been turned into the headquarters for all CIS military forces on the planet.

"Mistress." said a monotonous, nasally high-pitched, robotic voice of a OOM-series command battle droid as it approached the figure.

"What is it?" hissed the figure which was now apparently a female.

"Our ships reported that three Republic ships exited hyperspace near the planet approximately 20 standard minutes ago." said the voice, "But they were able to destroy two of them while a third escaped."

"What else?" the female hissed again.

"About three standard hours ago, the natives had launched a full scale assault unto three locations in the areas known to the locals as 'Canada', 'Pennsylvania', and 'Washington DC'." it replied sounding scared for its artificial life.

"AND I AM LEARNING THIS NOW?!" shouted the voice as the windows on the floor shook and the figure was revealed to be CIS Commander Asajj Ventress.

"We thought we would have been able to hold them off," said commander droid, "but we didn't expect them to put up much of a fight."

"How much ground have they taken?" asked Ventress ready to dismantle the droid.

"The soldiers who call themselves 'Canadians' are pushing through the our Canadian front, with help from their fighters and bombers smashing all of our forces in that area." said the droid, "Same is going on in the Pennsylvania area where the 'American' forces are attacking with tanks and strange gunship craft. All of our tanks in that area are slowing them down but they have too many tanks and troops with rocket launchers for our tanks to fight. The American fighters and bombers are making it even harder since most of them are using some kind of cloaking devices to hide the fighters and bombers."

Ventress took some time to process this information and said "Cloaking devices?! Let me see any recordings of these fighters and bombers."

"Yes mistress." said the droid as it went to a control panel installed in the floor and pushed a button. Instantly a large blue static image came up showing a fighter craft with twin tail fins and a strange semi-arrow design with twin small exhaust vents behind the tail fins. To her the fighter didn't really look like much of a threat, especially since there was no signs of any weapons on it.

"What is the height, length, wing area, and wingspan of that fighter?" asked Ventress.

"We calculated it is 18.90 m (62 feet 1 inches) long, 5.08 m (16 ft 8 in.) tall, wing span is 13.56 m (44 ft 6 in.), and the wing area is 78.04 m² (840 ft²)." replied the command droid.

"How could a fighter that small have a cloaking device?" asked Ventress confused and shocked.

"It is unknown how mistress." replied the command droid.

She then turned back to the window and looked out at the city as a group of vulture droids flew by the tower. Then she turned back to the droid and asked "What about the Washington DC area?"

"Nearly a standard 3,000 American troops have landed along the river area and only gained a kilometer from the river and have stopped due to numerous casualties on their side." it responded monotonously, "Another standard 1,000 or 2,000 were dropped in by their gunships behind our lines within the city, but thanks to our cannons in the area, we have a number of them retreating to the enemy lines while an unknown number of them are scattered and somewhere in the city."

"What of our forces and is there any kind of reinforcements we could give them?" asked Ventress.

"Well," said the droid, "since we weren't expecting an attack, we had a small battalion of a few hundred B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and Droidekas with a platoon of commando droids (around two or three dozen) in the area. And as for reinforcements, there are about over five full battalions of approximately 25,000 droids (estimated and a guess I made) near there and another five near between those battalions and the Pennsylvanian front."

"Very well, send the five close to the Washington city to take it back and destroy any Americans you find." said Ventress contently as she walked back to the window.

"And what of the other five?" asked the commander droid.

"Try to contact Count Dooku. Tell me when he responds." ordered Ventress "Oh and have those five be ready for a full out attack."

"Uhhh where would they be attacking?" it asked confused.

"To finish off the rest of the natives' forces beyond that city they once called Washington DC." she said darkly.

_(Near the Pentagon Building, Washington DC, 9:11 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"Captain Duncan." asked a private as he ran up to the Captain. Captain John Duncan, a 36 year long veteran of the 1st Tank Battalion of the 1st Marine Division, looked at the private and asked "Yes?"

"We just receive orders from command, they say you are to have 7 of our tanks cross the bridges and reinforce the Marines in the beachhead." he replied.

The Captain looked at the assembled group of M1A1 Abram tanks nearby and turned to the private and said "Well what are you waiting for, lets load up and move out."

The private then saluted and gave a stern and enthusiastic 'Yes Sir!' and went off to inform the tank commanders and crews.

The captain then walked over to the lead tank and climbed on it and turned to the other tank crews who were assembling and shouted in a loud voice, "LETS MOVE OUT MARINES! OORAH!"

Every marine in the tanks shouted 'OORAHs' in response and got into their tanks and the tanks then charged out to the battlefield in a tank-themed cavalry charge.

_(J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, 9:20 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

Major Denham, Sergeants Randall and Dunbar, with two other American men and Bly with the older green-skinned alien woman, who had earlier introduced herself as Jedi Master and General Luminara Unduli knelt around a box with a map of the area on it looking over it with Dunbar's right finger on the river part of the map.

"We only managed to get around the riverside along with the Reflecting Pool, Lincoln Memorial, and a few bridges, connecting us to Virginia." said Dunbar as his finger traced the areas he just named.

"That's it? I thought Marines said they were the best of the best?" said one of the other American men sarcastically.

"Hey they tried their best at the amphibious landing captain." said Randall to the man who was apparently a captain.

"Cut it out you two. Dunbar did any other patrols get a sit rep on any other Rangers or paratroopers in the area?" said Major Denham.

"Only that a few squads, platoons, and companies were pulling back to the beachhead. That's about it." said Dunbar.

"Well we are going to have to do with what we got." said Randall.

"What? We'll get slaughtered by them!" said the captain shocked at Randall's plan for the next fight.

"Captain Spisak is right, you wont stand much of chance against the droids now and without support from the Republic." said Master Unduli.

"Especially with these slugthrowers you guys got." remarked Bly.

"You do know we managed to last a year against these machines even with these 'slugthrowers' and without any of your help!" came a female voice and everyone turned to the doorway and there was Private Emily Braeburn with the other two Jedi, Barriss Offee, and Aayla Secura

"She has a point." said Dunbar and everyone looked at him almost like he was crazy minus Braeburn, Randall, the only man whose name and rank hadn't been identified yet, and Denham and Dunbar added in, "We just have a little bump in the road."

"But this little bump, COULD TURN INTO A MAJOR DISASTER!" said Captain Spisak in utter shock. Then Randall, Dunbar, Spisak, and the unknown man started arguing about what to do.

"WILL EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES?!" shouted that caused everyone to be silent and he added "Thank you."

Then there was a burst of static coming from behind the Major and everyone turned to it and it was a American communications radio walkie talkie.

The major picked it up and push the button on the side and said "What was that?"

There was static for a bit then a man's voice came from the other end, "_Chalk Eight leader, we got enemy machines on our four o clock and seven o clock._"

"How many?" asked Denham while everyone in the room listened intently.

"_We got two dozen tanned skinnies with a dozen blue stompers marching on our four or five o clock right to the compound with two tanks. About less than three-quarts of a klick from us_" replied the man on the other side.

Dunbar looked at the map and his finger and his finger measured a single kilometer up the street that the mixed group of clones, rangers, two paratroopers, and the marines came down from and his finger stopped less than a kilometer away from the building they were in and said, "Right about here. They could be here in less than 15 minutes."

Denham then pushed the button on the walkie talkie and asked "What about those on our seven o clock.

The voice responded "_Looks like the machines sent in reinforcements, a shitload of them. About 100 to 150 tans, 70 to 80 stomps, 50 of those WOW tripods, 5x5 of those spiders, another 5x5 of those crabs, a dozen rollers are ahead of them moving down the road. And they got a dozen tanks with them. All marching as if they are in a parade._"

Everyone else in the room besides Denham looked at each other in shock.

"How far out?" asked Denham and he let go of the walkie talkie's button.

"_About… a klick east on Pennsylvania Avenue._" replied the man.

"Understood, out." said Denham as he put the walkie talkie on the table and Dunbar was checking them map to see where the machines would be and said "That group would be here at least five minutes after the group coming in from the north."

Denham stared at the map and contemplated a plan and after what seemed like hours but was only two minutes, he said "Tell the paratroopers, rangers and marines to prep up. We hold here."

"What are we going to do about the tanks and the tripods, we would need to get our anti-tank weapons clear shots to be able to take them out." said the unknown man.

"Lieutenant Armstrong is right major." said Dunbar in agreement.

"Major, I think I have a idea." said Randall staring intently at the map.

"Well please, share it with the rest of the group." said the Major eager to hear the idea.

"Well," said Randall as he took a deep breath and continued, "I think maybe if we could most of our marksmen and those with anti-tank weapons like the rocket launchers could get up on the upper floors and maybe the roof tops of the buildings, they would be able to hit the tough machines from above. The machines wouldn't be able to get clear shots and the marksmen would be able to take out any of the infantry machines that the other guys on the lower floors cant hit.

"But you wont get a good shot at the droids coming from the east." said Aayla as she just piped into the conversation.

Randall, not even looking up at her once since she came into the room, but still contemplated what she said and then said, "The buildings right across the street from here do." and pointed to the building on the map.

"So who do you suggest we send to those buildings?" asked Luminara.

"A Squad Designated Marksman from my squad, Corporal Jed Taylor. With Dunbar's marksman, Corporal David Smith. Private Braeburn here," Randall replied pointing to Braeburn and continued, "Could go with Privates McClosky, Jones, and Bridges to provide back up while two guys with anti-tank weapons take positions with the marksmen on the upper floors."

"What about us in the plan?" asked Commander Bly seeming to agree with the plan.

"Do you have any snipers, marksmen, or any anti-tank weapons?" asked Randall sounding curious.

"One rocket launcher, and all of our blaster rifles are very effective at long range shootin." said Bly.

"Okay so which and how many of your men will you send?" asked Denham sounding pleased with that info.

"Maybe a sergeant and two shinies." said Bly.

"Shinies?" asked Lt Armstrong confused.

"That's a nickname we have for privates and new recruits." replied Bly and the Lt merely mumbled an 'oh'.

"I could go too." said Barriss with a hint of eager in her voice.

"You sure about it?" asked Denham sounding unsure.

"Yes, I can be helpful." she said.

"Okay so that's the plan, lets get ready." said Denham as he got up and everyone moved to leave the room and gear up.

Randall, as he was strapping his helmet back on his head, remarked "We don't want the enemy to get here and catch us with our pants around our ankles." and he left the room.

The three Jedi women and the clone commander just stood there in shock at what he said while Captain Spisak just rolled his eyes at the comment and the other Americans only chuckled at it.

_(Main lobby, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington D.C., 9:21 AM (same time as the meeting); Jed's POV):_

"Oh boy, I just got a flush you sorry bitches hehehe. Time to pay the piper." chuckled an excited Jones as he placed his cards on the makeshift table that me, Walt, David, and a clone named Maryx were sitting at.

"What just happened?" said Maryx confused as he saw Jones raked in the mixed pile of US dollars and a few plastic cards that Maryx had called 'credits' towards himself while me, Walt, and David groaned in frustration and placed our cards on the table in disappointment.

"He got a flush, means an instant win for him." said David.

"Ah kriff." said Maryx as he realized he lost and placed his cards on the table.

"And on your first game too, hahaha." said Jones as he cackled while gathering the money and stashed it into his pocket.

"Shut up Jeff. Its his first time." said David in a almost scolding tone.

"He is the same way you guys are right now. Mad that I just beat you pansies." said Jeff as he pointed the index fingers on both his hands at us who were just playing the game. While he started to laugh again, a man with a scowl on his face came up from behind and slapped Jones on the back of his bare head.

"OH WHAT THE?!" said Jones as he turned around ready to chew out or pummel the guy who hit him but his face went to shock and it paled when he saw who it was and said, "Captain?! Uh."

"Knock it off private." said the Captain as he walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Maryx once the captain was gone and couldn't hear our conversation.

"That was Captain Jason Steele." I said, "He is the meanest and toughest officer in the whole 2nd Ranger Battalion."

"Yep, you're lucky he didn't chew your ass out." said Walt and he then said, "One time, he yelled at this guy who was twice his size and within a few minutes, the guy was curled up in a ball crying."

"Really?" asked Jones scared as he looked over to the captain and away as quickly as he could.

"Oh yeah." said Walt with emphasize. There was a few moments of silence between us.

"So uhh could we try another game?" asked Jones nervously.

"I only got another 50 credits left so… I'll put in 20." said Maryx pitching in.

"I'm in and I start out with 20 dollars." said Walt as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll put in five." said David placing a five on the table.

"Ten." said Jones as he placed in ten dollars from the last game.

"What about you Jed?" asked David as he started to pick up the cards and was going to deal them.

I then reached into my pocket and pulled out some folded papers. I unfolded it and pulled out a five and then found something I forgot I had. '_The picture._' I thought.

"What's that Jed?" asked Maryx curious as to what the picture was.

"It's a picture." I said looking at the picture. On it was me in US MultiCam ACU (Army Combat Uniform) garrison outfit on the hood of my old truck I had during high school and next to me was my two friends, Danny Planner, who was in MCCUU (Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform) garrison outfit, and Buck Zimmer, with the words '_good luck to ya bro. -Vinny and Buck._' written in the lower corner.

"Who are they?" asked David looking at the picture.

"The blonde guy to my right was my old childhood buddy Danny. Last I saw him, it was at the airport near our hometown, he was going on the plane to head for his garrison and I was going to the plane that would take me to Fort Benning." I replied though I did notice David and Jones look at each other but I ignored it.

"Whose the kid to your left?" asked Walt sounding curious.

"That was Buck Zimmer, I first met him when I saved his skin from some bullies a few years back when he was 10. Kid's damn good in a fight, though I had to help him because he was outnumbered five to one." I said chuckling at the memory of when I was walking home and saw a ten year old boy wearing glasses with brown hair and brown eyes taking on five bullies and not backing down and ended up with a black eye and a bloodied nose before I helped him out.

"How old would he be now?" asked Maryx sounding a little impressed.

"About 16, He will be 17 soon." I said and then I realized what I had said.

"So isn't he in the Army too, or the Marines?" asked Maryx sounding a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" asked David also confused as was I and so was Walt and Jones by the looks on their faces and we all turned to him.

"Well in the Republic and the rest of the galaxy, its most common for those 16 and older to be able to get married, able to drink, and join military forces. Sometimes it is allowed at younger ages." said Maryx.

"Really? You let kids do anything that adults can legally do?" asked Walt shocked.

"That's crazy to me." said David and I agree with him.

"Well how old do you have to be to do that here?" asked Maryx somewhat confused and somewhat interested in what the answer was.

"18." said me, David, Jones, and Walt at the same time.

"Oh, so this Buck has a year or two to be able to join huh?" Maryx asked me.

"Yeah, though he could join when he is 17 as long as his parents are okay with it. I hope he doesn't join." I said flatly.

"Why not?" asked Maryx sounding confused.

"I don't want him to live with the mental scars." I replied.

"Hey Jed, you said that your friend Danny was in the Corps right?" asked Jones strangely calm and curious at the same time.

"Yeah, why?" I asked a little confused.

"What unit was he in?" asked David as if dreading what answer I give him.

"Now that you mention it, I think he was in your company guys, do you know where he is?" I asked now excited that my old friend was here. '_Somehow I knew I get to meet that crazy idiot here._'

But neither of the marines answered and just looked either at the table or the floor. I started getting a little confused and asked "Was he in your platoon or your squad?"

"Platoon." said a voice and we turned and saw it was Sergeant Dunbar and behind him was Randall who was looking at the ground and as was the blue skinned alien woman that I saw Randall carrying earlier.

"So you knew him?" asked Maryx.

"Uh Corporal, I don't know any easy way to tell you this," said Dunbar as he paused for a sec and said grimly, "Me, Jones, Smith, and Hernandez were sent with our whole platoon to recon the area before we met you guys."

My excitement suddenly disappeared as I feared what he was going to tell me next and asked anyway, "And?"

"We also were the only ones who survived an ambush that wiped out the rest of our platoon." said Dunbar. Shock took over me as I looked away from Dunbar and at the ground and lowered my head. I didn't really thought in my whole life, that my old friend would be killed in combat, especially when he was 18.

Dunbar was about to say something which I didn't catch when I heard someone shouting out orders, "EVERYONE GET READY, ENEMY MACHINES IMBOUND ON OUR POSITION."

Everyone got up and were prepping for the fight that was coming. Only me, Dunbar, and Randall didn't move and Walt and David were about to but hesitated before moving out.

"Taylor," said Dunbar pausing for a moment before continuing, "You have been assigned to go with a mixed unit to a building across the street from here. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready." And he moved to somewhere else.

Randall walk over to me and pat my shoulder as a way of giving his condolences and he moved away too.

I quickly got up and placed my money back into my pocket and took one last look at the picture of me and my two friends. I placed it in my pocket and put my helmet on, while I was putting it on, I managed to wipe the one tear that was about to go down my face.

_(Building across from the J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, 9:27 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"Hey Maryx, hustle up." said Pvt Braeburn as she continued to run up the stairs and reached the floor she was supposed to be on with Jed, David, Bridges, and two paratroopers with AT4 anti-tank weapons.

"Right." he said as he ran up with a rocket launcher in his hands.

"Okay you stay with them, me and the others will go down the stairs." said Braeburn as Maryx nodded in response and went to join the group he was supposed to be with.

"You too bud." said Braeburn to a clone trooper private as she left the room to downstairs and the clone came into the room and sat by the window with one of the paratroopers.

"Hey Maryx, I got to ask you something." said David as he prepped his marksman rifle.

"What is it." said Maryx turning to the marine.

"Have you ever fought against a tank without a rocket launcher?" asked David as he set the bipod on the window facing the street.

"What? That's impossible unless you're a Jedi." he said incuriously.

"Jedi, who the hell are they?" asked one of the paratroopers who had a 101st Airborne sleeve patch on his uniform.

"They are what Generals Unduli and Secura and Commander Offee are. They are some ancient peacekeepers with lightsabers and can use a power called the Force." said Maryx sounding confused as to having to explain to the Americans on who the Jedi were.

'I thought everyone in the galaxy knew who the Jedi were_?_' thought Maryx.

"Never heard of them." said the other paratrooper who had a 82nd Airborne sleeve patch on his uniform. Maryx and the other clone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well you don't always need one of those Jedi." said David as he put the bag he brought from the J. Edgar Hoover Building on the table. He then pulled out some strange grey blocks with timers on them and then some glass bottles with yellow liquid inside them and greasy rags on the bottle necks.

"What are those?" asked Maryx picking up one of the blocks.

"Careful with that, or unless you want to be blown to bits." he said as he carefully set the block in rows. Maryx looked at the block then gently set it on the table.

"The bottles you don't have to worry about actually, they would break if dropped on the ground but will not go off." he said as he picked up one Comp B block in each hand and placed them by his rifle.

"What's Comp B?" ask the other clone. The Americans looked at him then each other and they then smirked.

"Lets just say, its like a Christmas present."

_(Back at the J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, United States of America, 9:28 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"MAJOR!" shouted a voice from the hallway. Major Denham turned to the doorway into the hall and a paratrooper came in and said, "One of the radio operators in the lobby just got radio contact with Overlord Command."

The major then rushed past him and ran to the front lobby to the soldier with a radio pack on.

"Here sir." said the private as he handed the telephone handle part to the major.

The major grabbed the handle and said into it "Overlord Command this is Super Chalk Four, do you copy over?"

"_Copy Super Chalk Four, what is your situation_? _Over_." said a man's voice on the other end.

"We are cut off from the main force at theses coordinates: 38°53'42.71°N 77°1'29.98°W, we got casualties, combatant and civilians. We have over a large number of enemy machine infantry, heavy infantry, and armor approaching our position. We need immediate assistance, do you copy? Over." said the major as quickly as he could.

"_Copy that, we have a group of seven Abram tanks moving closer to the Pool area, we are sending them orders to head to your position when they take out some enemy resistance. ETA 5x5 minutes. Over._" said the man's voice.

'_20 minutes?!_' the major's eyes widen in shock and he said "I don't think we'll be able to last that long. Over."

"_That is the only ground support we have to send at the moment, we also got a detail of F-16s and F-22s redirected and impound to give some aerial support. But they'll take a while to get there, you'll have to hold out. Over._" said the man.

The major wiped some of the dirt off his face and said "Copy that. Over and out."

With that, he gave the telephone handle back to the radio operator. Then Jedi General Luminara and Commander Bly came up behind him and the major turned to them and said "We got friendly tank and air support coming in."

Some of the other soldiers in the room looked relieved and the Jedi General, who seemed to know there would be a bad downside, said, "How long till they get here."

"Maybe 20 minutes or more." said the major as he picked up a M4 carbine and loaded in a ammo clip and pulled the lever below the rear sight to chamber the first round into the gun's barrel and he then said, "Lets hope we'll hold out that long."

_(Building across the street from the J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, USA, 9:30 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"Here they come." whispered the 101st AD (**A/N Airborne Division**) paratrooper as he, the 82nd AD paratrooper, and Mayrx readied their AT4s and rocket launcher out the windows and the two marksmen aimed their rifles out and Pvt Bridges picked out two glass bottles.

"Don't shoot till they get close." said Jed as he aimed at down at the approaching machines.

They sat in silence as they got closer. The closer the machines got, the louder their stomping was. The tanned machines were in the front with the blue ones behind them and two tanks hovering forward. Rolling to the front were two or three rollers.

Once the tanks were within the AT4s' and rocket launcher's ranges, the marksmen picked targets from the rear where the blues were. Jed took a deep breath and held it as he placed the targeting sight on the head of a blue machine and he slowly pulled his finger on the trigger.

The rifle fired and he could feel the light recoil barely push him back as if it was a BB gun but the gun shot was loud and almost deafening. The single 7.62x51mm NATO Armor Piercing round fired out the rifled barrel and traveled several dozen yards until it impacted the head of the blue heavy infantry machine and tore straight through it, destroying its processing unit and left a small hole going straight through it till out the back were parts of the metal on the back jutted out.

Soon David's own rifle fired at another blue machine then the other clone's own rifle fired off at the blue machines, its laser shots burning through several blue machines with more ease than the American's bullets.

Once they started shooting, Bridges reached out a window and set his M4 carbine to a three round burst and began firing the carbine's 5.56x45mm NATO Armor Piercing rounds at the tanned machines, taking out two or three with two bursts.

Soon they could hear several automatic guns from the lower floors of this building and the J. Edgar Hoover building firing, taking out multiple tanned machines with a hail of lead and some laser shots. Among the bullets and lasers were some grenades fired by some Americans with grenade launchers.

Within a few minutes, the managed to take out over two dozen tanned machines, all of the rollers, and a dozen blues before the two paratroopers with Jed, David, and the two clones fired their AT4s. The two HEAT projectiles flew straight to one of the front tanks, the projectiles slammed against the metal of one tank and entered inside of it and the projectile broke through the armor and the explosive part of the projectile was shot into the tank and it exploded with the whole tank nearly blown up to smithereens and the bottom only left as it crashed to the ground with black smoke billowing off of it.

The other tank soon had gotten the front of its armor gutted out from a anti-tank round fired from Maryx's rocket launcher, soon the first wave was effectively halted wit a few more tank casualities. The remaining tanned and blue machines surprisingly retreated back up the street. The entire engagement lasted seven minutes.

"That wasn't so bad." said Maryx as he loaded another round into his rocket launcher.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Maryx. That was just the first wave." said Jed as he loaded a fresh clip into his rifle.

_(Reflecting Pool, Washington DC, United States of America, 9:30 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"Target spotted, FIRE!" shouted Captain Duncan to the gunner as he aimed the tank's main gun at a enemy machine laser gun position and quickly destroyed it and left it spot a pile of rubble. The Captain then took out the piece of chalk and drew a white line next to six others next to white chalk letters saying 'MGP' and he gave a low chuckle.

"CAPTAIN," shouted the voice of the driver from further within the tank.

"What is it?" he shouted back.

"We got new orders, we have to reinforce a mixed Army unit about a klick or more away from here." said the driver.

"With only seven tanks?!" Captain Duncan said exasperatedly.

"Yes sir." said the driver. The Captain then looked out across the pool to the Washington Monument and saw several pillars of smoke rising up from the city in all directs but from the area they just came from.

"Radio in to Command, tell them to send at least 10 more tanks over and more reinforcements, we'll try to move to that unit's position. Oh and where exactly is it?" said the Captain wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hold on." said the driver as he radio in to Command. The Captain took out his binoculars and searched the areas that could be hiding an enemy position that would be a major hazard to any friendlies.

'Sir, they said the unit is holed up at coordinates that match up with the J. Edgar Hoover Building." said the driver.

"Okay tell them we're moving out to that position, tell them to make sure they get those reinforcements here quickly or there will be Hell to pay."

"Yes sir." said the driver as he obeyed the captain's commands. While he was doing this, the captain pulled out a cigarette and a lighter with the Marine Corps insignia on it and placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it and breathed in a drag as he put the lighter away and pulled the cigarette out and blew out the smoke.

"Sir. Command has acknowledge, they are sending ten Abrams over now with some armor from the Army." said the driver.

"Okay then, tell the others to get ready." ordered the Captain as he climbed up more out of the turret to where only his legs from the mid thigh down to feet were in the tank itself.

He looked out and saw a the whole area had Marine infantry with a mix mash of Army Ranger and Airborne infantry taking up strategic positions, setting up mortar pits, and searching for any hidden enemy positions all while Marine armored vehicles and six Abram tanks were moving around, taking out suspected enemy positions in the buildings. Soon the tanks had changed what they were doing and started moving in formation to the area the captain and his tank was at.

"They're ready when you are sir." said the driver. The captain then looked down into the tank and said to the driver, "Hand me a headset."

The driver complied and handed him a radio headset and the captain put it on his head and pushed the button on his earpiece, "All right tank crews lets pull out."

Right after he said it, his tank lurched forward and the other tanks were right behind him.

_(Empire State Building, New York City, New York State, USA, 9:32 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"Master." said Ventress as she gave a bow to the large blue holographic image of Count Dooku.

"_Ventress, what is your report on the campaign's status?_" said the Count in his commanding voice.

"The situation was the same with the random civilian insurgents attacking our bases in the major cities, until three hours ago." said Ventress with some disappointment when she said the last four words.

"_What happened?" _asked Dooku.

"The natives launched a large counterattack along the main invasion area on the continent they call North America." she said, "They are advancing on three sectors, two to the west of our captured sector and one to the south and the southern one is the only one we managed to put a temporary halt but the others are slowly but steadily pushing us back."

The Count contemplated this information while he stroked his chin. After a few minutes of silence he then said, "_This is most unfortunate. For a world of primitives, these natives seemed to be quite capable of holding off our invasion."_

"How could this group of weaklings managed to hold us off or even have a group of starships able to protect a base on that red planet without any reinforcements?" said Ventress in disbelief.

"_Don't underestimate these humans. Though they lack any connection to the Force, any advanced or moderate technology, and have appeared to only be able to space travel for only 60 years more or less, they aren't as easy to manipulate, control, or defeat as many other species including the humans from the rest of the known galaxy_." said the Count in a stoic tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ventress confused.

"_Don't underestimate them like Oppurtoni did, unless you want to end up like him_." said the Count in a stern voice.

In her mind, Ventress saw the flash of an image of Oppurtoni's corpse laying on a battlefield, horribly mangled and bloodied by being shot to death by many native soldiers. She cringed at the memory of how he died.

"_Ventress, I also have new orders for you_." said the Count.

"What is it?" asked Ventress ready to hear the orders.

"_I have heard that Republic ships were previously in the same system where you are_." said Dooku as he continued, "_You are to pull out a large majority of your forces and the ships and make a jump to one of our bases, I am calling off the invasion of the planet you are on._"

"What? But I have ten battalions ready to destroy the native's counterattacks, I can.." said Ventress as she tried to come up with reasons to stay and finish the job by conquering Earth.

"_Ventress_!" said Dooku in a low but almost demonic like voice that sent chills straight into Ventress's core and she stopped talking and looked at the ground and Dooku's voice returned to normal but was still menacing as he said "_One of the Republic ships managed to escape, they will alert the rest of the Republic and they will send a larger force. We can not lose that invasion force. Let the natives have their system and their planet. Follow. Those. Orders_." and with sinister emphasis on the last three words and his hologram turned off as he cut the connection.

Ventress sighed in disappointment and anger as she looked out the window at the city.

'_After all the coverups, after a whole year of fighting, we couldn't capture this whole planet or even a continent because of these natives._' she thought to herself.

The command droid walked up beside her and asked "Do we follow Dooku's orders?"

She stared out at the city that she now despised because of its former inhabitants and waited a minute before saying, "Yes."

_(J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, USA, 9:35 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

"MAN DOWN!" shouted a man as a paratrooper fell to the ground with a laser shot going into his neck, burning it.

"Its too late, he's dead." shouted the major as he fired a round into a tanned machine's head and another into its chest and it fell dead. The machines were getting into the room throught the doorway but only to be cut down by M249 SAWs and the blues lasted a little longer. The Americans had lost another five men and three wounded. The clones themselves had lost all of their sergeants minus probably the one in the other building and their lieutenant and two privates in the fight as well with one private wounded. The rest of the machines came at the building in a almost flood like attack, though only the tanned, blue, and rolling machines and a few tanks came in the attack against the building, the rest didn't came, it seemed that they were redirected somewhere else.

The mines the Americans set up had taken out a large number of machines but it still had a devastating toll on the defenders. One thing was certain, if the Americans, clones and Jedi didn't get any reinforcements or relief, they will be overrun.

"MAJOR LOOK OUT!" shouted a voice as he turned to it and saw it was General Luminara and Commander Bly who both came into the room and then the major looked to his left and saw a blue machine aim its wrist gun at the major and then, in a quick flash of green, it was literally sliced into three pieces by Luminara's sword weapon.

The major look in shock at it but it wore off as more machines fired into the building. He picked up a table and turned it over to be a cover and grabbed Luminara by the arm and pulled her behind the table as Bly sat by them.

"We have to get out of here and head to where those marines are" Bly said to Denham.

"Negative on that, we have to hold out here. This is our Alamo." said Denham.

"Alamo? What is that?" asked Luminara slightly confused.

"Our last stand." said Denham as an explosion rocked the building.

"The machines are breaching the building!" shouted a ranger as he ran from one of the back rooms and fire his grenade launcher into the room and it exploded sending some enemy machine parts flying into the lobby.

"Don't give up, we can still hold them off." shouted another ranger. Soon more rangers and paratroopers entered the room, some had injured people in their arms. Soon some of the other clones came in with Aayla Secura, whose laser sword was on and had blocked some enemy laser shots back at the machines.

"They've taken most of the back rooms, the ones on the top floors have barricaded the stairs but it might not last long." she said as some rangers, paratroopers, and clones began barricading the hallways to the inside of the building.

"You were right Major, it is a last stand." said Captain Spisak with distaste as he hid in a corner of the large lobby.

"I've seen worst." said Denham.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Spisak asked with anger in his voice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR BITCHING SPISAK!" shouted Captain Steele as he hid behind another barricade and he continued, "DO YOU MIND." he stopped to shoot four three round burst shots at five tanned machines that entered the building and they were 'killed' instantly and he hid behind the barricade and continued "ACTUALLY FIGHTING?!"

"He's right Spisak." said Randall as he pulled out a M67 grenade and pulled the pin and threw it out the window with a loud "FRAG OUT" and took cover before it exploded outside.

_(Building across the street from the J. Edgar Hoover Building, 9:33 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

The situation for the three paratroopers, three Rangers, three clones, two marines and one Jedi was almost as bad as the situation for the Americans, clones, and Jedi in the other building. The group on the top floor were running low on ammo and were down to their last few anti-tank rounds.

"Bridges," said Taylor as he fired off another round, "go tell Braeburn that this place might fall, we might need to be ready to clear a path for the ones in the Hoover Building to get out of there."

"Right." said Bridges as he raced to the stairs and ran down to tell the group downstairs.

"Hey Mayx, get one of those glass bottles." said David while he got away from the window he was at as two blaster shots shot past it and slammed into the roof. Maryx sat his rocket launcher down and he and David crouched low to the ground to avoid being hit and they both got a glass bottle.

"What are these anyway?" asked Maryx curious about the bottle.

"Molotov Cocktails." said David with a little bit of glee in his voice and he added a comment, "Perfect for parties." and he chuckled as he pulled out a small folded piece of paper-like thing. He unfolded it and tore off a small stick attached to the inside and pressed it against a black strip on one of the folds and ran it across hard and the stick caught fire immediately.

"Hold that bottle by the bottom and keep that rag away from your hand." David said and Maryx held it up and David brought the lighted stick to the dirty rag and it immediately caught on fire with ease. David blew out the stick and lit another one and lit the rag of the bottle he had and he got by the window.

"On the count of three, toss that bottle with everything you got and aim it at the machines." said David keeping the flaming rag away from his gloved hand and the clone nodded. The Marine then held out his other hand and used three of his finger as a type of count down and Maryx acknowledged. Once David counted down to one finger and shouted "NOW!", they both went to the windows and tossed the bottles at machines main infantry in the street and the bottles hit the ground and sprayed the strange liquid in them on the machines suddenly, the entire spots where the bottles hit and where the liquid was sprayed on, burst into flames with loud 'boooomms'.

Soon more than a dozen machines were caught in the flame bursts and were soon burning with no way to put out the flames. Maryx and the other clone stared in amazement at the fiery spectacle with Maryx giving a "Holy Frack.".

"If you think that was cool, wait till you see what the Comp B does." said David with a chuckle.

"Its going to be like the Fourth of July." said the 101st AD paratrooper. Suddenly several large red blaster shots flew through the window and they hit the 101st paratrooper in the chest and he fell over howling in pain.

"Doppler, Doppler you okay?" asked the 82nd paratrooper as he knelt by Doppler and turned him over and Doppler had a large hole in his chest. The blaster shots had literally burned through his armor and got to his chest.

"Jesus." said the 82nd paratrooper in shock. Jed left his window and came over to Doppler's corpse and reached down into his shirt and pulled out a chain with a pair of metal tags on it. Jed took one tag and pulled it off and put the tag in a pouch on his belt.

"We got to get downstairs, grab the Comp B and remaining Molotovs and lets go." ordered Jed as he got his rifle and picked up Doppler's AT4. Soon David collected his rifle and a lot of Comp B and Molotovs and followed Jed to the doorway and David turned to the paratrooper and clones and said "Come on guys, there's nothing more we can do here."

Soon the clones and the reluctant paratrooper complied and got their gear and rushed to follow the two marksmen down the hall to the stair way and down the many stairs to the bottom floor.

As soon as they got to the ground floor, they rushed to the lobby area and found that no one on the bottom floors had sustain casualties and were holding the machines off. Braeburn threw a M67 grenade out and it exploded outside, taking out four tanned machines while the Jedi Commander Barriss had left and was heading over to the other building while cutting down any machines in her way and deflecting multiple shots. She was about to get up and fire from the cover when she saw Jed and his group come into the lobby.

"Well its about damn time you guys showed up." said Braeburn.

"Good to see you too Em." said Jed with sarcasm as he got behind a barricade.

"What do we do now?!" shouted McCloskey as he let his light machine gun fire a few burst with a hail of bullets shooting out of the barrel at each burst and killed a number of machines.

"We got to get a path cleared for the major and the others in the other building." said Jed.

"Why would we do that?" said the clone sergeant as he fire three blue blaster shots from his carbine (**A/N DC-15S blaster carbine**) at the machines and took out one tanned and a blue.

"So we can head to the foothold at the Reflecting Pool incase more machines show up." said Jed as he fired his M110 and killed a tanned machine. (**A/N tanned machines are B1 series battle droids, blue machines are B2 series battle droids, and rollers are droideka or destroyer droids**)

"You are saying we should retreat?!" said the clone sergeant shocked.

"Only if we can't hold them off any longer." said Jed as he fired his rifle and killed a blue.

"Maryx, Bridges, get on of those Comp B blocks." said David. They each picked up a Comp B block out of the bag and David then pulled out a long piece of string and stuck it in the block, he then pulled out a match and lit the string. He looked over the barricade and saw a enemy tank pull up closer to the building. He then reeled back tossed the block with all the strength in his right arm and the block flew through the air and landed under the tank. The tank continued oblivious to the block and then, the block exploded and the blast sent the side of the tank upward and flipped it onto its sides.

"Holy Kriff! No wonder the clankers were never able to beat you guys." said Maryx in shock.

"Damn right. Hold out yours." said David as he pulled out another string and Maryx held out his block, David stuck it in and then took out and lit another match and lit the string.

"NOW THROW IT!" David shouted as he ducked behind a barricade and Maryx threw the block out at a group of tanned machines and within seconds it exploded and sent nearly a dozen tanned machines and two blue machines flying in parts.

"Yeah ha ha ha, take that clankers!" said Maryx.

_(Jedi Temple Situation Chamber, Main Communications Center, Jedi Temple, Planet of Coruscant, Coruscant System, Coruscant Sector, Core Worlds, 9:34 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Normal POV):_

The members of the High Jedi Council, minus Luminara and Aayla, were meeting around a large holotable with a number in hologram form due to be deployed elsewhere in the galaxy. The holographic image of Clone Commander Gree stood next to the holotable as he gave the council urgent news.

"_Our section _**(A/N According to Galactic Republic Naval Terms during the Clone Wars, a Section was either a group of 3 or 4 warships)**_ arrived to scout an unknown system based on possible Separatist movements in the Unknown Regions and when we arrived there, we were ambushed by Seperatist ships, Generals Unduli and Secura along with Commander Offee and Bly were on the two of out ships that shot down near the third planet in the system. I am on the only ship of the section that had made it back._" he said quickly.

The other council members who were there looked at each other in shock at the news.

"Know of the others escaped, do you know?" asked Master Yoda.

"_There were several escape pods that were jettisoned from the other ships, a few made it to the planet._" said Gree grimly.

The members of the council sat there thinking on what to do, then Mace Windu asked "Do you have any recorded data or information on the planet and the Separatist forces near it?"

"_Yes sir, this is what we managed to get._" said Gree as the holographic image of a blue and green planet covered mostly by clouds appear on the holotable, next to it was several dozen Separatist cruisers, frigates, and transports orbiting the planet in a blockade.

"_Our scanners managed to pick up that the droids had major activity at these locations._" said Gree as shapes formed around two continents on the planet, Surprisingly, they weren't as big as they expected. They weren't enough to really conquered the planet.

"It seems that the Separatist forces don't have much ground covered." remarked Obi Wan Kenobi sarcastically.

Yoda contemplated this new info intently and then said to Gree. "To the nearest Republic base, take your ship Commander. Deal with the Separatist, at this unknown system, we will."

"_Yes sir._" said Gree and with that, his hologram fizzed out. As soon as it did Windu spoke up in stoic curiosity, "How do you suggest we deal with the situation? Most of out forces are already spread out across the galaxy."

"I could go to investigate. My ships have been re-supplied and I believe Anakin is also available to help me deal with the Separatists there." suggested Kenobi.

"How soon would you and Skywalker be able to lead you forces to this system?" asked Windu.

"Within an hour or less maybe." replied Kenobi.

"Very well go you two will." said Yoda.

_(Building across the street from the J. Edgar Hoover Building, 9:36 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*; Corporal Taylor's POV):_

"Don't get too trigger happy Maryx. We might not have enough to hold them off for more than an hour." I said to Maryx after he threw another Comp B block and destroyed another enemy tank.

"I think the droids are holding off on their attack." shouted a girl's voice, I heard the rest of the group, minus McCloskey who was firing at any enemy machines and me since I had started to reload my M110 rifle.

"What makes you say that Offee?" asked Braeburn. Now I know who she was, the girl was that Jedi girl that was sent over here with us, though I never met her myself in person.

"The others have gotten reports that several large groups of droids were heading towards the north and seemed to be retreating from the city." said Barriss as she knelt behind a barricade. At this moment, the amount of enemy blaster shots being fired had lessened from a dozen shots in a few seconds to a few sporadic shots every minute.

"You got a point." I said as I looked over the barricade to see the droids had lessened in numbers and were farther down the streets and a few tanks remained with them. Between them and up and down the streets were enemy tanks and the dead 'corpses' of enemy machines, or droids as that Barriss girl said. But the fact the droids were falling back was suspicious. I didn't know that I would soon be given my answer.

In the distances I could hear slight rumbling, the only thing to back that I wasn't hearing things was that the dirt on the ground was shifting around, moving less than the smallest centimeter on the ground. The next sound I heard sounded like metal tracks creaking and moving with tank and jet turbine engines that could barely be heard in the distance.

Suddenly something broke through a pile of rubble to the right of the building and then a M1A1 Abrams tank shot out into the street and skidded to a halt before firing off a shot at an enemy tank which exploded and the enemy tank's turret was sent flying into the air.

"Where did that tank come from?" asked Maryx in shock at what happened in a flash.

"Hey wait, THAT'S A MARINE CORPS TANK!" shouted Jones as he sat up with a huge grin on his face. Soon another tank came up from behind it, it fired its gun and took out another enemy thank and skidded to a halt with a third tank behind it. I turned my head sharply at two explosions and several gunshots up the street that led to Ford Theater and then another Abrams tank came barreling down and I could see three more tanks back up the street and were firing at an unseen enemy position.

The one tank that came barreling down the street stopped in front of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, trampling and squashing any droid remains that got in its path. The first three tanks had their secondary arments firing away at enemy units, especially the M2 Browning machine guns on top, which were churning out .50 calibur bullets that easily cut down blue droids and tan droids.

Soon I could see the Major on the tank in front of the FBI Building with the Jedi Generals and Commander Bly next to the tank and then Sergeant Randall came running up to where we were.

"Get up guys, we're moving out." said Randall and he took off back to the center of the crossroad where most of the Rangers, paratroopers, Marines, and clones still able to fight were near the tanks firing at the enemy.

Soon most of us got out of the building and joined the others while I waited before most of the others left until me and apparently the Jedi Commander were the last ones out. As soon as we got out, an enemy laser shot went overhead and impacted the side of the building. I looked up in time to see some piece of rubble from the building was falling towards me and the Jedi girl, who had not known that death was right over our head.

I quickly rushed to her and grabbed her by her shoulders and threw us away from the impact zone, right before they landed where we were just standing.

Next thing I knew me and her were rolling away from the impact zone with dust kicked out around us, blocking visual view and I stopped our rolling with me above her, protecting her from any falling debris.

I had my eyes closed in fear that we could get hit but as soon as I heard the debris stop falling a safe distance away, I opened them and found myself stuck looking at the alien girl who I never really had a good look at.

From this angle and through the dust, I could see she had olive green skin, and on her face across her nose was a strange looking pattern of diamond shaped birthmarks or tattoos. I looked slightly above the nose area and looked into her eyes, they were a pair of bright blue eyes.

Strangely, for a alien female, she did seemed like an attractive lady who also seemed to be around my age. (**A/N Jed is about a year or the same age as Barriss, which means he is about 19 or 20 and she is 18 or 19.**) The next few minutes seemed longer since I started looking into her eyes and I couldn't seem to stop staring into them and she seemed to be doing the same (**A/N Also sorry if this sounds very cheesy or cliché.**). After several minutes that seemed like hours, I felt a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and roll me off of her and two fingers pressed against my throat and I looked up to see Jack Randall hovering over me with worried expression on his face which turned to relief.

"You really are hard to kill Jed." said Jack jokingly as he reached his free arm out to pull me up. I turned to my right and saw Maryx help up the girl as well.

Suddenly, there was a roar of jet engines and I looked up to see a group of F-16s and F-22s swarm in and one F-16 and one F-22 fired two or three missiles each at the enemy's position where the nearby tanks were firing at and effectively wiped out any enemy machines in that area.

"You guys continue to impress me ever since I came to this planet." said Maryx and he could very well be smiling but its hard to see through that helmet he was wearing.

_(At the command tank, a few feet away from Jed Taylor, same location. 9:38 AM. Normal POV):_

"Looks like our job just got easier." commented Captain Duncan to Major Denham with a grin and deep chuckle.

"Yep." said Denham happily with a smirk, then he turned to the Marine Captain and asked "Do you have contact with Command?"

"Of course, you think I would be stupid enough to not bring one?!" asked Duncan looking at Denham like he was crazy.

"Good because I need to know what is going on beyond this intersection. Plus I think Command needs to know what we got here." said Denham.

"You mean with those white-armored guys and those three ladies with the laser swords?" asked Duncan.

"Yes." said Denham with a nod.

_(Near Mars, Earth's system. 10:10 AM *Earth US's Eastern Standard Time*. Normal POV):_

Above the planet Mars near a large space station, was an assortment of ships that resemble various types of Earth military aquatic vessels but designed for space warfare. Most were resembling destroyer and frigate classes of US Aquatic Naval vessels greatly and they were numbered in a dozen each.

The frigates more likely resembled the USAN's (US Aquatic Navy)

Though they were impressive and looked intimidating, they were not as impressive as the other dozen space ships near the space stations.

"Admiral, the fleet is ready to begin." said a man in a dark blue US Navy Working Uniform with a US Naval Captain insignia told to a man in a similar uniform but with Rear Admiral lower half rank insignia.

"Alright prepare the ships to form up and prepare their Alcubierre drives for the trip to Earth."

"Yes sir." said the Captain as he went to the communications officer.

"SIR, Rader picked up unknown anomalies that appeared some distance away from our position. The anomalies appear to be some strange, unknown ships." said one of the radar officer urgently.

"Sir, we are being hailed by on of those ships." said the communications officer.

The Admiral looked in shocked at both officers and quickly responded, "Alert the rest of the ship and the other ships to commence General Quarters. Have our fighters and their pilots ready. And communications officer, you may patch in that unknown ship's message."

He then receive many 'Yes Sirs'.

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope everybody liked it and plus I am very sorry this took so long to upload. Please review and hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have been trying to speed up the updating on the stories as fast as I can and I am happy a lot of you guys like the last chapter. Plus one of the reasons I have been having a long time updating the story is because I have to do a lot of research. Another is I decided to update this and the next chapter on November 11th or Veterans Day in honor of American war veterans.**

**Plus on those who request I have Earth soldiers use types of suits and new weapons, I will admit those suits are cool and good ideas but I am trying to keep Earth and its soldiers as original in the story as possible and I don't want to borrow ideas from other people's franchises like Halo, Mass Effect, Avatar, and various other space themed franchises.**

**Sorry and plus its not that they are bad ideas but its just that I want the various parts of the story to be original and I am mostly trying to keep this story to be an original story. Plus I already had some plans from before I started this story.**

**The origins of US having space-faring warships or just having ships that could reach Mars without any physical side effects to the crews and a base being built there, I will reveal them. And plus on the Alcubierre drive that the ships use, that is a theory that real world scientists are saying could actually enable ships to travel even passed our own solar system though the only reason we haven't been able to use it is because of one thing, we lack the money and ability to get the required fuel for the Alcubierre drive and engine.**

**It requires a lot of antimatter and we probably don't have the required amount on Earth nor could we afford it at the moment. Though in my story, we are able to afford it and we managed to find the required amount of antimatter.**

**Okay, so that I don't make anymore spoilers for the story, if the reader known as Random and another author named WOLF wishes to know the actor list for the main oc characters for the story, I have posted it on my profile for anybody to see. Its mainly shows the actors that the characters would most likely resemble or sound like.**

**Oh plus WOLF, as for your idea on the Rangers and Marines showing the clones and/or the Jedi how to relax on Earth, I will use the idea and I like to tell the other readers that idea was from the reader WOLF.**

**And also a reader named AR Fan asked if the Ranger symbol was like the one from Call of Duty or Medal of Honor, well really I don't know if there is a difference between the two and the symbol was really the patch that is in real life found on the combat uniforms of real US Army Rangers. To know what is looks like, go to Google Images or Wikipedia and look up US Army Rangers insignia. Though I would like to say that this story was half based off of the COD series more than any other war game series.**

**Plus I also like to say to the reader named Hon, I have thought of that idea you suggested of a new substance for Earth bullets, I have taken that into consideration, plus I like to say that there was a reason that Dooku had tried to take Earth and its star system and why he wanted it to be done very secretively but that will be revealed sometime later. Plus also for weapons, I am looking into all info on projects and programs for improving weapons and combat uniforms as much as I can find and as much as the US military would let the public know.**

**And as for the question from the reader named GUEST, so far yes the US is the only nation with a space fleet, that has been completed.**

**Plus any readers who have FanFiction accounts, if they wish for more info or have questions, you can PM my profile: Wolf2.**

**Wolf2 owns nothing except for the ocs that I have created.**

**Chapter has been rated T for Teen or M for Mature just like most of the story.**

**Read and then please review.**

_(Pentagon building, Arlington county, Virginia state, United States, North American, planet Earth, Sol System, Wild Space. Normal POV. 9:43 AM):_

"Are you sure this report is real and accurate major?" asked the general while talking on a radio. A few seconds of silence went by as the person on the other end responded but it was inaudible to anyone but the general before he said again, "Okay send that person over, and be ready to move out with your unit back to the green zone area near Lincoln Memorial and the Reflecting Pool, you guys did your part."

The General then placed the radio headset down and picked up a coffee mug from the table and took a large gulp of the coffee.

"General Shepard, we just got reports from the front." said a man in a US Army Lieutenant uniform as he walked in with some papers in hand.

"What is it?" asked Gen Shepard.

"The machines are in a retreat, reinforcements for the Marines are being sent from the rest of the two Parachute Infantry Regiments from the 101st and 82nd Airborne divisions and from a brigade sent by the 1st Infantry Division and they are already pushing the machines far past where we thought the whole operation's rendezvous point would be." said the lieutenant.

"So we are now proceeding ahead of schedule?" asked Shepard with slight shock.

"Yes sir." said the lieutenant with a small grin.

"Good. See if you can contact the local resistance groups behind enemy lines, tell them to try and hit any enemy supply lines they can find and try to slow down the machines." said Shepard and the lieutenant gave a 'Yes sir' and saluted. The general saluted back and the lieutenant left the room.

_(Crossroads at Pennsylvania Avenue next to J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, USA, North America, planet Earth, Sol system, Wild Space. Jed's POV. 9:45 AM):_

"Well good news everybody," shouted Major Denham to the entire group of mix Rangers, Paratroopers, clones, and few Marines that were clustered together near the building with a few Humvees, Abrams, and Strykers going up Pennsylvania Avenue to catch up with the fighting up the street. The wounded were already taken by a few M939 trucks to a nearby friendly field hospital.

I turned my gaze from the passing vehicles to the Major and he said "We got orders that our group here is being pulled back to the green zone area near the Reflecting Pool and Lincoln Memorial. Pack up people, we've done our job. I like to say, you did a damn good job."

The group remained silent as they got up and started packing up. I didn't have much to pack, I only had to put my Kevlar helmet back on and picked up my rifle.

It seemed like a few minutes for everyone to get up and get ready for moving out, even the clones and the three Jedi women didn't take long to get ready.

Soon a group of M939 trucks pulled up and parked next to our group and we began to load up. I came up to the last one to park and several others had already gotten in.

I pulled myself in which was a little difficult due to the weight of my gear and my rifle. I had managed to pull myself in and found a seat near the edge of the bed and the seat across from me was the only one empty until someone climbed on and sat across from me.

I looked to see who it was and I saw it was that girl who I saved a while ago. She wasn't looking up for a bit and then she raised her head and saw me and her eyes looked a little shocked to see me and she quickly averted her gaze to look out towards the crossroads where more vehicles passed by.

There was just a veil of solemn silence among everyone on the truck and then the truck jerked forward as it drove down the road.

The only other people on the truck were Rangers and paratroopers, the girl in front of me was the only one who stuck out. The silence was broken by a few of the others who started to talk with each other but it was stuff I didn't seem to be interested in.

I just looked out at the road that was behind us and watched as the battle sight from earlier shrink until the truck turned a corner and the battle sight was out of view.

"Umm excuse me Jed?" said a British/English-sounding feminine voice from where the alien girl was and I looked towards her and I asked "Yeah?"

"I um, never got a chance back there, to say thank you. For saving my life." she said sounding a little shy. I raised my eyebrow a bit and then said "You're welcome."

"So how long till we reach this Lincoln Memorial and Reflecting Pool?" she asked me.

"Don't know, this is actually the first time I ever came here in my life." I said and then I noticed she looked confused at what I said.

"Wouldn't you have known that before you came here to this city?" she asked and I answered with the only reason I could remember or know, "Because I came here via a Blackhawk helicopter and didn't expect that my first trip to the capital city be in a military operation or fighting machines."

"Oh, right. So uh I have a question, why do people call you Jed or Taylor, aren't they both first names?" she asked.

"Taylor is my last name." I said.

"Oh." she said and she lowered her head a bit and her hood blocked her face from view but I did notice her cheeks turning slightly pink before she lowered her head.

"Now I have a question." I asked and I was telling myself in my head to be cautious when I ask her.

"What is it?" she said in her still constant seemingly calm and polite tone and British-like accent.

"Well don't be offended by this but I never exactly met someone like you and I was wondering, what kind of alien are you?" I asked hoping she doesn't be offended by the question.

"What?" she said shocked at first but then said "Uh well I'm actually Mirialan, not 'alien'." with some distaste emphasis on the word 'alien'.

"Oh, and sorry if the word alien offended you." I said.

"Its alright." she said. A few moments of silence between us passed before I realized something and said, "You know we never fully introduce ourselves, Well you know my name but what the hell, I'm Jed Taylor, corporal with the US Army Rangers."

I then reached my hand out and she looked at it confused and asked "What are you doing?"

"Its a handshake, its how we greet people here." I said and she then hesitantly reached her hand out while she said "I'm Barriss Offee, Jedi Padawan and Commander."

Once she said her name, I looked into her eyes again and felt the same feeling as when I first made eye contact with her back at the crossroad. It took me awhile to realize we still hold each other hands and I didn't want to let go but I did anyway though now I feel like I regret letting go of her hand. Holding her hand made me feel strange, like I didn't want to let go. Once we let go, we were again silent, though we remained that way for the rest of the trip.

_(Between the Lincoln Memorial and Reflecting Pool, Washington DC, United States, North America, planet Earth, Sol System, Wild Space. Normal POV. 9:55 AM.):_

The trip surprisingly was quick to say the least. When the trucks stopped, someone shouted from the driver seat saying "This is your stop." and the passengers climbed out the back of the truck. Jack Randall was the last to climb off his truck and he then looked around to take in the sights, to his right was the Reflecting Pool and he could see the Washington Monument from here, both surprisingly intact.

He then looked to his left and saw the steps that led to also surprisingly intact Lincoln Monument. He started to squinted hard to look through the pillars on the front to see if he could see the statue of Honest Abe himself.

"What are you looking at?" said Aayla Secura as she walked up next to his right and he turned his head towards her. He then realized what she meant and He responded "Trying to see if I could see the statue of Abraham Lincoln."

"Oh," she said with a slight nod and then said "I must ask, who is Abraham Lincoln?"

He looked her in the eyes and then that was when he was seemingly stuck in eye contact with her and he then to break off eye contact and said to her, "He was once the President of the United States, to many Americans he is the greatest President America ever had next to George Washington, whose monument is over there." and He turned around to point to the Washington Monument and she looked to where he was pointing.

"They must have been very important to have had each a large monument built to honor them." she said sounding impressed.

"That they were, since Washington practically built a large part of what the country is today and Lincoln saved the country from being divided and ended slavery." he said feeling pride for the two past presidents.

"Lincoln ended slavery here?" she asked sounding a little shocked.

"Yep." he said looking back at the Lincoln Monument. Aayla looked at it too and gave a sigh and mumbled something but it was too low for Randall to notice.

_(Pentagon building, Arlington county, Virginia state, United States, North America, planet Earth, Sol system, Wild Space. Normal POV 10:20 AM):_

"And that is how we arrived here." said Jedi General Luminara Unduli said to General Shepard. She and Clone Commander Bly had arrived at the Pentagon via Humvee several minutes after getting off of one of the M939 trucks at the Lincoln Memorial.

The General sat there taking in the information that he was just told. He then said, "Well that explains things, especially why there was a human who was leading the machines with a laser sword a while ago."

"Its a lightsaber, and what did mean by that?" said Master Unduli curious.

"Here," said the general and picked up a file off of his desk and handed it to the Jedi General. She then opened it up and saw the photo of a human male.

She then said "This is Drax Oppurtoni, he was once a member of the Jedi Order until he defected, there were rumors that he became one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Apparently we found out where he is now."

"Or was." said General Shepard flatly, "Two weeks ago, one of our Delta Force teams went in on raid on one of the machines or Separatist's bases and encountered that Oppurtoni guy. They managed to pick up details on what was once the enemy's defenses on all frontlines all over Earth. They got some pics on him to see if he came from Earth. Shortly afterward, they were discovered and he attacked them and they managed to take him out. We didn't realized how badly that would affect the machines until afterwards when we launched this liberation operation."

"He's dead?" she asked sounding shocked at the news. He then nodded and then the telephone on his desk ranged and he answered it, "Shepard, what is it?"

The person on the other line could be heard and he said, "Are you sure about this?"

The phone's receiver was muffled but it sounded like a 'yes'. The general then said "Thank you for telling me this and tell the Admiral up there I said thanks, I owe him one."

He then hanged up the phone and said to the two others in front of him, "I got some good news, one the Separatist forces have stopped their invasion and are leaving Earth. Two, I think some of your friends have just arrived to help. Do the names Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker seem familiar to you?"

Well that is all for this chapter, hope you liked it and plus there is the option you can review this chapter and the next one on the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, okay I have decided to update this chapter right after the third chapter which depicts some of the aftermath of the Battle of Earth.**

**Plus any readers who have FanFiction accounts, if they wish for more info or have questions, you can PM my profile: Wolf2.**

**Plus I would like to say sorry if there was some confusion over the US Space Naval ships in the chapter 'Battle for Earth Part II', I have decided to give the description of the current ships.**

**Wolf2 owns nothing except for the ocs that I have created.**

**Chapter has been rated T for Teen or M for Mature just like most of the story.**

**Read and then please reviews.**

**Ships of the US Space Navy (this is an estimation, may not be a permanent design):**

There are at least a dozen frigates, a dozen destroyers, six cruisers, and one heavy cruiser within the United States Space Navy, the only military to have a space-faring military branch.

-_Lincoln_-class frigate (based on the design of the real world US Navy _Oliver Hazard Perry_-class frigate)=  
Type: Frigate.  
Length: 225 meters.  
Width: 226 meters.  
Height: 242 meters.  
Average speed: equal to over 115.8406 knotts (162 km/h)  
Range: 75,000 lightyears.  
Crew: 25 officers and 225 enlisted sailors. Total number is 250 lives.  
Armaments: six Mk75 78/62 caliber naval gun; two Mk-16 8 cell ASROC missile launcher fitted with numerous anti-ship, anti-aircraft, and ship-to-land missiles; four tubes, two on the front of the hull and two on the back of the hull for Mark 246 space torpedoes; twelve Mk-38 Mod 0 autocannons with one on a bow turret, another on a stern turret, and five on the port side and another five on the starboard side.  
Propulsion: 2x Westinghouse F2W nuclear reactors; 4x General Electrics LM5000 gas turbines; 4 Auxiliary Propulsion Units; and a single Alcubierre drive running on antimatter.  
Aircraft: 6 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs; 6 UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters; 4 MH-6 Little Birds; 20 MQ-9SF Reaper UAVs; 16 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets; five F-35 Lightning II fighters.  
Passenger complement: 67 pilots and 33 passengers.  
Cargo: Two years worth of supplies for the ship and crew; and up to 12 ground vehicles.

-_Jefferso_n-class destroyer (based on the design of the real world_ Zumwalt_-class destroyer)=  
Type: Destroyer.  
Length: 752 meters.  
Width: 380 meters.  
Height: 180 meters.  
Average speed: equal to over 225 knots (314.65 km/h).  
Range: 250,000 lightyears (fully fueled); 125,000 lightyears (on reserve or auxiliary fuel).  
Crew: 170 officers and 1,530 enlisted.  
Armaments: 6x 155mm Advanced Gun System; 4x Mk 110 57mm naval guns; 40x MK 57 VLS modules with 100 launch cells armed for multiple types of missiles; 20x Mk-38 Mod 0 autocannons.  
Propulsion: 2x D4G nuclear reactors; 8x Rolls-Royce Marine Trent-30 gas turbines; 6x electric motors; 4x emergency diesel engines; and a single Alcubierre drive.  
Aircraft: 8 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs; 8 UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters; 4 MH-6 Little Birds; 13 MQ-9SF Reaper UAVs; 16 F/A-18 Hornets; 16 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets; 16 F-35 Lighting II fighters; 12 EA-6SF Prowlers; three C-130S Space Hercules transport plane; four RQ-2ASF Pioneer UAV.  
Passenger complement: 2600 troops, 121 pilots, and 279 passengers.  
Cargo: Four years worth of supplies with up to 45 ground vehicles.

-_Grant_-class cruiser (based on the design of the real world _Ticonderoga_-class cruiser  
Type: Cruiser.  
Length: 1,110 meters.  
Width: 484 meters.  
Height: 258 meters.  
Average speed: equal to over 300 knots (420 km/h).  
Range: 100,000 lightyears (effectively).  
Crew: 200 officer and 2,800 enlisted.  
Armaments: 2x 62 cell Mk 41 vertical launch systems; 8x 155mm Advanced Gun System; 10x Mk 45 Mod 2 5 in/54 cal lightweight naval guns; 20x Mk-38 Mod 0 autocannons; 20x .50 caliber M2 Browning machine guns; 4x Phalanx CIWS Block 2B; 4x Mk 32 12.75 in triple torpedo tubes for space torpedoes.  
Propulsion: 2x C3W nuclear reactors; 10x General Electrics LM5000 gas turbine engines; 5x emergency diesel engines; a single Alcubierre drive.  
Aircraft: 8 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs; 8 UH-60 Blackhawk; 4 MH-6 Little Birds; 15 MQ-9SF Reaper UAVs; 25 F/A-18 Hornets; 25 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets; 25 F-35 Lighting II fighters; 15 EA-6SF Prowlers; three C-130S Space Hercules transport planes; 10 RQ-2ASF Pioneer UAV.  
Passenger complement: 2800 troops, 157 pilots; 43 passengers.  
Cargo: Five years worth of supplies along with up to 75 ground vehicles.

-_Washington_-class heavy cruiser (based on the design of the real world _Alaska_-class heavy cruiser)=  
Type: Heavy cruiser.  
Length: 1,237 meters.  
Width: 548 meters.  
Height: 270 meters.  
Average speed: over 450 knots (630 km/h).  
Range: 95,000 lightyears.  
Crew: 250 officers and 3,000 enlisted.  
Armaments: 9x 12 in/50 caliber Mark 8S naval guns; 12x 5-inch/38 caliber dual-purpose naval gun; 2x 62 cell Mk 41 vertical launch systems; 10x 155mm Advanced Gun System; 12x Mk 45 Mod 2 5 in/54 cal lightweight naval guns; 40x Mk-38 Mod 0 autocannons; 25x .50 caliber M2 Browning machine guns; 8x Phalanx CIWS Block 2B; 6x Mk 32 12.75 in triple torpedo tubes for space torpedoes.  
Propulsion: 3x C4W nuclear reactors; 12x General Electrics LM5000 gas turbine engines; 8x emergency diesel engines, 8x Auxiliary Propulsion units; a single Alcubierre drive.  
Aircraft: 16 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs; 10 UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters; 4 MH-6 Little Birds; 25 MQ-9SF Reaper UAVs; 30 F/A-18 Hornets; 30 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets; 30 F-35 Lighting II fighters; 20 EA-6SF Prowlers; three C-130S Space Hercules transport planes; 15 RQ-2ASF Pioneer UAVs.  
Passenger complement: 3,000 troops; 223 pilots; 277 passengers.  
Cargo: Six years worth of supplies and over a 100 ground vehicles.

(**A/N All of these ships also come with a variant of deflector shielding but primary defense besides that is several inches or feet thick armored plating**)

_July 2014. The armed forces of the Earth nations that were fighting the CIS Forces on Earth effectively liberate all lost territories with aid from the newly arrived Republic forces led by Jedi Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as well as the return of the United States Space Navy's ships to Earth._

_Republic and Earth ships finally and effectively pushed all CIS forces out of Earth's system and Earth's governments have taken back control. As soon as the final small fighting had ended in Earth's system, Galactic Republic Jedi Generals Kenobi and Luminara Unduli have requested to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to send an ambassador or a group of ambassadors from the Galactic Senate to negotiate with Earth and its governments._

_Soon after, Chancellor Palpatine sends Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala and Alderannian Senator Bail Prestor Organa along with the newly appointed Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi as ambassadors to Earth and visit the meeting of the world governments and the UN at the Pentagon Building in Washington DC._

_After much negotiations, the ambassadors from Earth's government agreed to declare an official state of war unless the Confederacy of Independent Systems agrees to send the ones who were responsible for the invasion of Earth and to pay reparations to Earth. To prepare for war, the armed forces formed a mutual military coalition in which the armed forces of multiple countries and nations would work together and begin mobilization for the possible war._

_The main nations of the Earth or Terran Military Coalition are now the United States of America, the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China, Federal Republic of Germany, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Republic of France, Republic of India, Federative Republic of Brazil, Republic of Turkey, and Canada._

_There were also a number of other secondary nations including the State of Israel, the United Mexican States, Republic of Korea (South Korea), Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea), and the Commonwealth of Australia. (A/N I am going by the official names of these countries rather than the commonly known names in this part)_

_US President Pullman and Russian President Vladimir Putin also proposed having US Army General George D. Shepard and Russian Naval Admiral Mikhail Senyavin as the Supreme Land and Naval Commanders of the Terran Military Coalition Task Force 214._

_Many of the primary and secondary nations extend the age limits for the draft to between 16 to 40, though this was not widely well received in some countries, particularly the United States. When this was legal, the military numbers gradually expanded to where combined, the whole coalition neared to a billion lives, far more than any previous military operation on Earth._

_Another highly debated topic in the US government was on whether President Pullman should be granted emergency powers until the crises with Earth's involvement in the Clone Wars._

_When asked by the Galactic Republic ambassadors on if they would join the Galactic Republic or not, the ambassadors of Earth's governments, after intense deliberation, ultimately decided on to not become part of the Galactic Republic and that US President Pullman and Russian President Putin along with the British and Canadian Prime Ministers, have ratified and made a treaty proposal for Earth to be an ally of the Republic, not a member. After the treaty was proposed, the world governments unanimously agreed to it._

_In order to get Galactic Republic's approval of the treaty, the two senators and two Jedi Masters had to contact Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council on this issue._

_(Ceremonial Office for Official Meetings, Chancellor's Suite, Republic Executive Building, Senate District, Galactic City, Coruscant. 3:45 PM estimate. Normal POV):_

The Jedi High Council stood with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Vice Chair Mas Amedda around the holoprojector in the center of the office and the holoprojector had the holographic images of Senators Amidala, Organa, and Chuchi along with Jedi Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli.

"So they basically flat out refused to join the Republic?" asked Vice Chair Amedda sounding somewhat shocked at the news.

"_Yes they made that perfectly clear, especially one leader, the United States President Pullman_." said Senator Organa.

"Why would they refuse to join the Republic, it would be their best way of defense against another attack from the Separatists." said Palpatine, confused at the planet's decision.

"_I don't think that the Separatists would be willing to launch another invasion, before we arrived, the Earth military forces left the Separatist invasion force with half of their ships gone and most of their battle droids trapped in several pockets that aren't large enough to go back on the offensive._" said Master Kenobi.

_"They may look primitive, but they seem quick capable of defending their own planet._" said Master Unduli.

"Then why would they want to go on the offensive against the Separatists?" asked Master Mace Windu confused and he then said, "They only have at least 36 ships capable of fighting in a war"

"_They have discussed that part. According to a section in the proposed treaty, if we sign it, we have to be willing to ferry any of their troops, or forces on our ships if their own ships are unavailable and vice versa if any of our forces need assistance, they would grant it in anyway they can._" said Senator Amidala and she continued speaking, "_They made the decision and require it to be held until they managed to build more ships that can carry their forces._"

"So they expect us, to give their troops transportation throughout the galaxy? Do they even have the amount of troops to wage this war?" asked Palpatine taken aback and shocked.

"_They just might, they have probably a billion men and women from their coalition ready for war. Nearly a quarter or half of that number are only the ground troops._" said Master Kenobi.

"All those people from one planet?" asked Vice Chair Amedda, now sounding as if this wasn't possible or real.

"_Yes._" said Master Kenobi.

Palpatine looked shocked and looked at the ground and then regain his composure and turned to the others and said, "Maybe we should have the Senate decide on this treaty, but for now, I must say I might agree with signing this treaty."

The other looked at him, some looked shock that he agreed with signing the treaty.

"Chancellor, why do you agree with signing it?" asked the Vice Chair confused and shocked.

"Because, if Masters Kenobi and Unduli are correct about the fighting capability of the military forces of this planet, they could prove a valuable ally for us and could aid our own forces in pushing back the Separatists." said Palpatine.

"_But that is unless one thing._" said Senator Organa.

"And what is that?" asked Master Windu.

_"The treaty also says that Earth and its nations would enter the war, unless the Separatist agree to pay reparations for the damages done to Earth and its system and all within the system. If the Separatist do pay them reparations, then Earth would declare that it and its system would be neutral for the rest of the war, even if the treaty is signed._" said Senator Organa.

Palpatine pondered this for a moment and then said, "Do they think the Separatists would really be willing to pay reparations to Earth?"

"_They wanted another option besides going to war, but they haven't gotten a response back from the Separatists and it seems likely they will be going to war._" said Senator Amidala grimly.

"If they are, how soon could they be ready to mobilize the troops they would send?" asked Palpatine.

"_They are already nearly finished_." said Senator Organa.

_(Dooku's Palace, planet Serenno, Serenno system, D'Astan sector, Outer Rim Territories; Normal POV; Late night on Serenno):_

It was nighttime on Serenno, and in the office room of Dooku's palace was Count Dooku and standing in front of his desk with General Grievous at his side and in front of him were the holographic forms of various high ranking members of the Separatist council: Viceroy Nute Gunray, Chairman San Hill, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, Presidente Shu Mai, Foreman Wat Tambor, and Senator Passel Argente.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DEMAND REPARATIONS?!_" asked the shocked Viceroy Gunray in outraged.

"The Earth governments sent us a message that we are to pay a maximum of 20 billion of our money as reparations to pay for the damages our battle droids caused on their homeworld and their entire system." said Dooku.

"_Why should we pay them for the invasion? We didn't even know you had invaded that planet a year before our war with the Republic started._" said Wat Tambor.

"I had thought that we would have taken that planet easily, but unfortunately I underestimated that they would have well organized military forces and even technology to defend themselves." said Dooku getting slightly annoyed.

"_You don't expect us to pay that amount of money, do you?_" asked San Hill.

"They said they have agreed on if we start paying in a few million credits, they would hold back on going to war and we must continue sending them money and I have estimated we would finally pay off the reparations in at least two to three years if we don't suffer any financial difficulties." said Dooku.

"_I for one refuse to agree to this._" said Gunray angrily.

"_I say there should be a vote on this matter._" said Tambor.

"Very well, well put this to a vote" said Dooku and he asked "All those in favor of paying reparations?"

Out of the people in the group, only Poggle and San Hill raised their hands in paying the reparations and surprisingly Dooku also raised his hand.

Dooku saw that he was outnumbered in this and he lowered his hand while holding in his anger and then said, "And those who are against?"

After that, all the other who didn't vote in favor of paying the reparations raised their hands without hesitation.

"Very well, we wont pay reparations. Also I would like to point out that our droideka models might need some upgrades to their deflector shields. If Earth is going to war with us, we must have our droidekas armed with shields that could prevent their slugthrower weapons and their other weapons from penetrating" said Dooku.

"_The Techno Union's scientists have devised a new type of deflector shield for them that can stop any high velocity attacks, even from the rounds fired by slug thrower rounds. Only it still can only stop anything short of a cannon shot._" said Wat Tambor.

"Very good, that would be a good help to our ground forces combating troops from Earth." said Dooku now somewhat pleased then he said, "Now this meeting is over, I have other business to attend to."

And with that, all the holograms faded out as the connections were cut and Dooku turned to Grievous and said "Go make sure all of our ground, aerial, and space forces are prepared for the war with the Terrans."

"Yes my Lord." said Grievous with a bow and walked toward the door. After he had left the room, only Dooku was left with a few of his elite battle droid bodyguards.

_(Pentagon Building, Arlington County, Virginia, United States, North America, planet Earth, Sol System.; Normal POV; 8:30 PM):_

In a office was General George Shepard sitting at a desk with President Pullman sitting on a cot/couch that was against the wall.

"Are you sure you agree to take this task George?" asked the President.

"Yes, I am sure Mr President. Someone has to make sure everyone from our world comes back alive." said Shepard with a small smile.

"Alright, I just only hope we don't have to go to war. Most of the media is criticizing this coalition." said Pullman grimly as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"But unfortunately for the media, the public opinion is in favor of the coalition." asked Shepard.

"Yes, that it is." said the President solemnly then he turned to face the general again, Pullman then asked "One thing I also want to do is when the Republic and maybe Earth's public asks me how did our military get a space navy and the details on it, where did we get it from and how we got it to go faster than light travel. Hell they'll even ask how we got a base on Mars."

The general thought about it for a moment and then said, "I knew someone would ask that."

He then reached towards one of his desk drawers and pulled out a file cover and on the front said '**CLASSIFIED**!" in bold letters and he opened it, "We didn't get this tech for the ships back in 1989 Mr President."

Pullman's face frowned in confusion and he asked "What?"

The general calmly said "In the summer of 1947, reports came that one or two unknown craft crashed near Roswell, Arizona. We manage to get there before the civilians could find them. What we found appeared to be like types of spacecraft capable of deep space travel. All of the living things that on the craft died on impact or of injuries caused from the impact."

The president looked at him in shock and then said "That Roswell incident was real?!"

The general nodded and said "I didn't learn of it until after the invasion, it kinda answered my questions on how we managed to get ships that could travel all the way to Mars. Apparently our top scientists who were working at Area 51 took about roughly 40 years to reverse engineer most of the tech on that ship, and to be able to build our ships' Alcubierre drives and the necessary fuel to power the drives."

The president still sat there shocked and looked at the ground saying in a whisper like tone, "I'll be damned."

Just then a beeping sound came off of Shepard's own desk and it was the holodisk that was given to the general like many other holodisks that were given to various military and political leaders that were involved with the coalition so they could stay in contact with the Republic as well as able to send their ultimatum message to the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"Who is it?" asked Pullman curious.

"Count Dooku, lets see what their response is." said Shepard as he pushed the 'ACCEPT' key on the disk.

_(Outside the Pentagon building, Arlington County, Virginia, United States, North America, planet Earth, Sol system; Normal POV; 8:40 PM):_

Along one of the walls of the Pentagon building was a makeshift platform with several members of the US President's Cabinet with high ranking US military officers in chairs that faced out to the large crowd in front of them.

In the front were chairs that were filled up with the members of the US Congress, who had miraculously survived the Battle of Earth. Among the members of Congress were the three ambassadors of the Galactic Republic along with several other ambassadors from multiple Earth nations. Surrounding the politicians were soldiers from the US as well as Senate Commandos and clone troopers acting as the bodyguards of the politicians.

The largest group seemed to be the one in the back that surrounded the soldiers and politicians, reporters from various newspapers and television shows conversed among their own groups and several news camera crews had their news cameras readied. Though they were not alone, a new group of people had added to the mix. There were also a number of HoloNet crews who had already arrived on Earth in order to get news coverage on Earth.

Minus the soldiers, many of the groups were in several discussions and they started to dim down when President Pullman appeared and began to walk up the steps of the platform to the podium in the front middle of the platform and faced the large crowd gathered.

He then cleared his throat and said into the microphone, "My fellow Americans and people of Earth, and the many others who came here from the Galactic Republic, I have came with an announcement. Today, on July 1st, 2014, just approximately ten minutes ago, the Chief of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Count Dooku, has contacted me and has refused to send reparations to Earth and has ignore Earth's ultimatum. I now ask for Congress and the other respectable leaders of Earth's nations, to make the Terran Military Coalition official. I also ask that the senators and representatives of the Galactic Republic agree to sign the treaty we have sent which would initiate a Earth-Republic Alliance. I only hope that this alliance, will not only allow Earth and the Republic to aid each other in this war, but to start a longstanding friendship.

_(Dooku's Palace, planet Serenno, Serenno system, D'Astan sector, Outer Rim Territories. Normal POV. An hour after the US President's speech.):_

"I'm sorry my Master, I have failed to keep Earth out of the war." said Dooku bowing on one knee in front of the blue hologram of Darth Sidious.

"_Excellent Tyrannus. You have done well._" he said in a low dark voice with a sickeningly evil chuckle.

Well that is the end of this chapter, I hope everyone like this chapter and how I described the ships in the chapter. Review please and good ones please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Wolf2 here. I had already read the reviews that came in so far and I like to say I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and thanks everyone for the reviews, the reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm trying to find time to write the next chapter and post it so everyone can read the story. And sorry if it is taking a long time for me to post up the chapters.**

**This here won't be the next chapter but this is a sort of Author's Note where I will answer questions that readers will have and I will like to answer the questions now since I am still thinking over the next chapter.**

**Okay so here are the messages to the readers:**

**For the reader named PaladinDelta, yes there will be a clash between the cultures of the Republic and Jedi with Earth and its cultures.**

**For the anonymous reader named WOLF, well nothing against the idea of a blaster type weapon of an Earth design, which does sound good, I much prefer that Earth use bullets since one of my reasons to start this story was to show that not everyone needs laser weapons in order to fight in the Clone Wars and to show the many advantages of bullets over blasters.**

**And also WOLF, I will add the music in, including country and the song suggestion. Oh and I will use your character suggestion though add a few changes and other things.**

**For the reader named Random, yes I will use your two character ideas.**

**Plus also back to some questions from previous chapters concerning Jed's dream, I will reveal this: originally I was going to pair Jed Taylor and Ahsoka Tano together but I changed it later one reason would be that he is 19 or 20 years old in the start of the story when Ahsoka is around 14 years old, he would be a too old for her and I had consider an idea of making Jed slightly force-sensitive but I decided to scratch that idea.**

**Also I would also like to say that the next chapter will be taking place a little after the events of the last chapter during a party/dance and that could be the shortest chapter next to this author's note. But good news, I will again post another chapter that is longer and the only difference is that it will skip over a month in Earth time to a battle that is well known to all those who have watched both the movie and TV series 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars'.**

**Plus one thing I like to put out is that I have some other stories that I am working on, just go to my profile which is probably at the top of this page with the black and white wolf drawing/picture and go to my profile where if you want, you can send a PM or Private Message to me and I will respond and please check out my other stories and if you read them, please leave reviews and nice ones please, they will be appreciated.**

**Okay so I guess this is all I would put here so see you guys in the next chapter. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Wolf2 is here and back with this new chapter. Now I know a lot of people expected a chapter about a party and I'm sorry to say there has been kind of a change in plans, I am moving that chapter to later in the story. I am sorry to disappoint the readers who were wanting to read it but don't worry, this new chapter will feature a time skip to a battle.**

**Plus reader named WOLF, okay I will look over the songs and will use some including outside a party. And as for who Ahsoka is paired with, well you'll just have to see for your self. And also I might have some units use blasters only when they are needed or necessary. One reason Earth soldiers still use bullets is because of how blasters never work after being put in harsh terrains while guns can be repaired and used with improvised bullets. Plus bullets can still work after being hit by and EMP.**

**Plus anonymous reader named MissOffee, I'm glad you like the story.**

**Wolf2 owns no copyrights.**

**Rated T for Teen, M for Mature, or MA for Mature over 18.**

_**Place: Christophsis planet, Christophsis system, Savareen sector, Outer Rim Territories.**_

_**Time: 13**__**th**__** August 2014 AD (Earth time). 21 BBY or 979 ARR (Galactic Standard Time).**_

_(Unknown street, Chaleydonia or Crystal City, Christophsis planet. 0945 hrs/9:45 am. Normal POV):_

The streets of Chaleydonia or Cyrstal City were devoid of life, peaceful, and quiet. Too quiet. The streets were already littered with metal wreckages of Republic and Separatist vehicles and the rubble of some of the surrounding buildings along with bodies of both sides, the clones were in the dozens if not half of a hundred dead with the battle droid remains far outnumber them. At a few isolated areas, there were small fires burning.

The air had a ominous feeling mingling with the smell of vapors from blaster fire still hanging in the area and the stench of burning clone bodies and bodies who death wounds were still fizzling and frying from the blaster bolts.

The silence was still lingering when a low and ominous sound could be heard, it sounded like a thousand metallic feet stomping on the ground was heard with also sounds of some kind of energy give a low rumbling.

Suddenly a column of at least 20 Separatist B1-series battle droids appeared into view with two pairs of Armored Assault Tanks or AATs on each side and were marching down the street.

They marched down the street in almost parade formation and ignored the bodies they passed over with relative ease.

While they were marching, they were too focused on the street in front of them that they never thought to look at any of the surrounding buildings. Within one building was what appeared to be the end of a black, polished, metal pipe that was pointed out of a window and was pointed directly at the battle droids.

A closer look showed that this pipe was really the barrel of a Mk 11 Mod 0 sniper rifle with a strange scope and in the hands of a camouflaged human soldier with a respiratory mask that covered most of his face under the Kevlar helmet minus the eyes which had a black visor that vaguely resembled sunglasses and the reflection of the battle droids was seen in his visor.

From the outside, his tan camouflaged combat uniform made him invisible and blending in with the background of the inside of the building but a closer inspection showed that his uniform was a US Army MultiCam Future Force Land Warrior combat uniform **(This is a real life uniform being currently set for US Army soldiers and US Marines to use in combat)**.

The soldier was crouching by the window on one knee and next to him was another human soldier with the same uniform only he was bigger build and he was a inch or two taller than the first soldier. He had a Mk 17 Mod 0 SCAR CQC rifle with a holographic scope and forward handgrip. One thing on his uniform that stood out was the outline of a US Army First Sergeant rank insignia on his upper arm sleeves whereas the soldier with the sniper rifle had a corporal insignia.

"CentCom this is Delta One **(these are code signs and names for the units of Earth for the war so sorry if they aren't accurate or realistic. Delta One/1 is a codename for Delta Company and the One stands for the first platoon out of the four in the company. The first platoon is made up of two squads called Delta One-One/1-1 and Delta One-Two/1-2)**, we spotted a group of at least 20 B1-series infantry moving with four AATs and are heading for Republic positions. We ask permission for our platoons to engage the targets." said the sergeant said into the microphone of his radio headset that was built into his integrated helmet and visor.

**(A/N The respiratory masks on the helmets are actually detachable from the rest of the helmet while the visors are built into the helmet. The helmets are worn with chinstraps like real world helmets are while the mask can be attached to the helmet and visor easily and become pressurized for environments that have little to no oxygen and against poison gas attacks. Plus the visors can be switch from polarized to no polarized and the radio headsets can fit in the masks without having to move around.)**

"_Copy that Alpha Six-Two, Permission is granted."_ said a male American voice from the headset though only the two soldiers could hear could hear it through their own headsets.

"Alright Taylor, locate those tannies' yellows and take out the ones closest to here." said the American sergeant.

"Copy that Sergeant Kilgore." said Cpl Taylor as he aimed down the sights and looked at the droids. While he was doing that, another two soldiers came in with American combat uniforms that was the same as Taylor's and one of the two new arrivals, by the look of the insignia a captain, who had a MK SCAR Mod 0 17 CQC (**Close Quarters Combat**) with four Pictanny rails, a holographic optic scope, and a forward handgrip knelt next to the sergeant. The other American, a private, knelt to the left of Taylor and he had a MK 16 Mod 0 SCAR CQC with a vertical handgrip and ITL MARS optics sighting. **(A/N I would like to add that since Earth entered the war, the US Army Rangers now no longer have a certain weapon for a rank and are now more loose and weapons are freely chosen but still within a certain group of weapons)**

"CentCom just gave us permission to engage Captain Steele, and the platoon is in place Your orders?" said Sergeant Kilgore to the Captain.

Steele just looked out the window and looked out at the street, then across it to the other street where the vague outlines of members of the platoon where hiding out all aiming their weapons aiming at the droids and tanks who were still oblivious to the danger of an ambush that currently surrounded them.

The captain then looked to the sergeant and said, "Take those machines out."

"Yes sir." said the sergeant almost with a chuckle and said into the his mask's microphone, "Delta One, engage your targets."

With no verbal responses, four anti-tank rounds from Carl Gustav recoilless rifles **(A recoilless rifle is a type of lightweight weapon that fires a heavier projectile, its similar in role to rocket launcher but it is not since the projectiles fired from a recoilless rifle does not have propulsion of its own and has no recoil and is used for medium to short range us against heavily defended enemy positions and enemy armor.)** were fired and the rounds impacted and penetrated the armor of each of the AATs, burying the explosive deep within the tanks and exploded from the insides, taking the tanks out of the fight, permanently.

The infantry droid units had no time to react as the platoon opened up a mixed and relentless barrage of rifle and shotgun fire sending 5.56x45mm NATO and 7.62x51mm NATO rifle rounds and 12 gauge shotgun rounds soaring through the air and cut the droids to pieces. The platoon continued to fire until their firearms were empty and they had to reload, by that time, the only remnants of the enemy was four burning with huge gaps in their sides and the droids were reduced to hundreds of pieces with their electrical wirings sparking and fizzing. The firefight was over in under a minute.

While the two soldiers in the room with the captain and sergeant were reloading their weapons, the sergeant cautiously looked out the window and under his mask, smiled at the result of the ambush. He turned to the captain and said, "The machines are fubar now sir."

"Hooah," said Capt Steele as he spoke into his headset's microphone, "CentCom this is Delta One Actual, enemy group is down."

"_CentCom copies Delta One, good work. Have your platoon head back to Base Camp Bravo ASAP."_ said CentCom over the radio.

"Roger that CentCom, we're Oscar Mike." he said as the conversation ended and he radioed to the rest of the platoon, "We're Oscar Mike Rangers, head for Base Camp Bravo."

_(__**Cue YouTube video: MW2- Rangers Full Theme. Also I don't own that video or the rights to that video and if anyone has any complaints saying I copied this idea from another franchise, I am sorry but I wanted to include a song, its just this once and I hope no one gets upset and if they are, I apologize.)**_

**STAR WARS: A NEW ALLY:**

**Chapter 4: Battle of the Crystalline Planet Part I.**

_**(End song)**_

(_Base Camp Bravo, part of the joint Earth-Republic base, Crystal City, Christophsis planet. 0950 hours/9:50 am. Colonel Mendez POV in 3__rd__ person):_

'Another SSDD, Same Shit Different Day.' said the colonel in his head as he continued:

'Hard to believe I went from leading the Rangers in the War on Terror in Afghanistan before we can finally leave there to now leading the Rangers in a intergalactic war."

The colonel was staring at very detailed holographic map of the base camp and the areas of the city in front of it was sitting in front of him, unlike the Republic holograms, this one was not in the standard blue color as it was in a more blackish-green with friendly personal and infantry were colored blue while the vehicles themselves where a whitish blue coloring and the map was more detailed to where it seemed like the satellite feeds he would regularly see back home on Earth in a US military base and it was able to send electromagnetic, radio, sonar, and life sensing waves out across and area and the area bounces the waves back to the station to show him the near exact details of a location, kinda like what bats, dolphins and submarines do.

'Technology and equipment has become more advanced now." he said in his head and continued 'Thanks to some aid from the Republic and many we were 'generously given' by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, America has managed to repair and rebuild what we lost in New England.

'So far the coalition had been aiding in Republic campaigns, my Ranger regiment, the 1st Special Forces Group of the US Army Special Forces or Green Berets, and the US Army's 1st Armored Division were assigned to three _Grant_-class cruisers, the _USS Grant_, _Greene_, and_ Robert E. Lee_ to accompany Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker and his GAR 501st legion along with his fleet. Most of the 1st Armored Division had been put in spare areas on some of Skywalker's own _Venator_-class cruisers and _Acclamator I _and _Acclamator II_ assault ships'

'We came here with the entire British SAS or Special Air Service regiment and it was accompanied by Britain's 1st Armoured Division and three British _Sir Francis Drake_-class cruisers of the Royal Space Fleet or RSF of the British Royal Navy: the _HMS Sir Francis Drake, Henry VIII, _and _George II_. Those British units were assigned to accompany Jedi Master and General Obi Wan Kenobi and his Third Systems Army and his fleet. Just like ours, some of the British units had to be placed in the spare areas of Kenobi's _Venators_ and _Acclamators_.'

'The British cruisers were really six former US _Grant_-class that were built and originally planned to add into the US Space Fleet, the Space Navy and Space Coast Guard had been effectively dissolved and integrated into the original US Navy and Coast Guard and renamed the US Navy's Space Fleet and the Coast Guard's Space Squadron, and the six cruisers along with eight _Jefferson_-class destroyers and four _Lincoln_-class frigates that were newly built and three cruisers, two destroyers, and two frigates were sent to Britain, two cruisers, a destroyer, and a frigate were sent to Russia, and the remaining ships were sent to China although several weaponry and upgrades were taken back to the US.'

'They soon replaced them with their own equipment and weaponry and still combat effective and renamed.'

'Back to the topic at hand, Major General Lee of the US 1st Armored Division has been with General Welsh of the British 1st Armoured Division meeting with the two Jedi Generals at CENTral COMmand camp in the center of the joint base ever since we arrived on this planet. The base was divided kinda like Berlin was after WW2 ended in 1945 and the beginning of the Earth Cold War in 1946 with an entire half of the base reserved for the Republic base camp or Base Camp Alpha and the other half divided into two camps, Base Camp Bravo for the US forces and Base Camp Charlie for the British.'

'Meanwhile practically all of our ships had to leave the planet and the system for more supplies, in my opinion it was a horrible decision since we have yet to fully take the planet and the Confederacy could send ships to blockade the planet and turn the tables on us. So far they haven't and we have been holding off the enemy's attacks and advances even though the clones are getting hit hard.'

'Now besides the scattered firefights involving patrols from both sides in the area of city between our front lines and the enemies' front lines, not much activity or major push has been made to my knowledge. Now all me and the Rangers can do is wait, wait for what ever happens next. Makes me wonder what is going to happen next.'

With that the colonel concluded with his thoughts and turned his gaze to a part of the map where it showed a platoon of Rangers heading towards the camp.

_(Base Camp Bravo, Crystal City, Christophsis planet. 1000 hrs/10:00 am. Buck's POV in 1__st__ person):_

"So how long will we will be on these patrols? I thought we were going to take the planet within a week?" I said to Jed as we though one of the entrances into Base Camp Bravo.

"Its only been three days, plus they got an entire two klicks city all around their front lines presighted for artillery and tank fire as well as ambushes." said Jed in his trademark stern voice as we walked past the heavy defenses that were along the walls with mortar pits, trenches, and several AAA (**Anti-Aircraft Artillery**) and regular artillery batteries scattered behind the forward defense.

"But how would they still have tanks and even machines, we keep destroying two or four tanks and 20 to 30 droids in the past 12 patrols we attacked and wiped out since the advanced stopped two days ago." I said still confused on why we haven't made a major push towards the droids.

"These machines mass produce those tannies to over a thousand, stompers to a hundred, and a dozen tanks every minute in those still active ones on planets like Mygeeto, Hypori, Olanet, and a few others." said Jed not taking his eyes off the road ahead of us and he continued "They already had millions if not billions made on Geonosis and most of them were shipped to other Confederate posts across the galaxy before the Geonosis factories were taken at the beginning of the war."

"And I'm guessing the ones that were involved in this battle are just a small portion of what the Confederacy got in the rest of the galaxy huh?" I said now realizing how many machines we were up against.

"Yep, I didn't find that out until after the Battle of Earth from Jedi Commander Offee." said Jed and I looked at him with my left eyebrow raised questionly, even though he couldn't see it through my FFLW (**Future Force Land Warrior**) helmet, after hearing him mention the name Offee.

"Offee?" I asked with a chuckle and then asked "Wasn't that the name of the alien girl you had a thing for?"

"No." he said still not breaking his stern voice and immediately after I finished asking my question and he sounded like he was trying to avoid it.

"Ah come on Jed, McCloskey told me of how you were checking her out back on Earth before she had to leave." I said turning my attention back to the path.

"McCloskey needs to have his eyes checked." said Jed sounding like he was getting a little annoyed or mad.

"Okay, anything you say Jed." I said deciding to drop the topic though I had a smirk under my mask and said in my head, 'He does have a thing for her."

"Come one, we need to head to the munitions locker and get some more ammo." said Jed as he walked down the path that led to the munitions locker and I followed him. After about five minutes of walking we arrived at the semi-circular building that was one of the munitions lockers set up all around the base and Jed was the first to open the door and go inside and I followed in.

_(Same Place. 2000 hrs/8:00 pm. Buck's POV in 1__st__ person.):_

I sat down on my cot as I took off the last parts of the Kevlar armor and other gear that was packed on my uniform. After a whole day of on patrol in the city and the base camp, it makes this gear feel heavier than it was supposed to be.

The rest of Delta One had packed into the platoon's tent and most were just talking and getting their gear off. The only other sound that was different was the radio which was playing the Toby Keith song '_Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue._'

Right now that song seemed to cheer the group's mode up some. Now the whole platoon started talking to each other with me being the only one who wasn't talking and Jed, Braeburn, and Randall with the lieutenant and the platoon sergeant.

"Hey guys, have you heard what happened today while we were mopping up some enemy patrols and hanging out here on base?" said McCloskey as he sat on in cot in only his green under T-shirt and camo pants and had a can of Budweiser in his hand and he opened it.

"What?" asked Private Dominguez sitting on his cot with a opened Coors bottle.

"The Republic guys got ambushed somewhere near the machines' front lines." he said as he took a chug from his drink.

"What? When?" I asked kinda shocked at this news.

"All I know is that they were ambushed and I heard some of the techies from the communications station talking about CentCom telling the Colonel that it was some kind of inside job." said McCloskey

"Who the fuck on our side would be working with the machines?" asked Corporal Yang skeptical at what McCloskey said. **(A/N Also I like to point out that so far, Private Emily Braeburn is the first and only human female to ever enroll and graduate from Ranger School and is also the first and only female to ever join the US Army Rangers so that means every other Ranger is a guy.)**

"No I'm serious man it was someone within this very camp who tipped off the-." said McCloskey but I didn't listen as I heard some kind of rumble in the distance and I yelled "HEY QUIET!"

Immediately everyone shut up and the rumble was suddenly sounding like a explosion in the distance.

"Was that from us?" asked McCloskey before another explosion came and this time it was closer. We remained silent and waiting in anticipation until another explosion, this time it started another two explosions, one coming from the direction of the Republic base camp, the other from the British base camp.

"That doesn't sound like its from us." said Pvt Wade who was by his cot putting the 'Protective Outer Layer' (**The Future Force Land Warrior uniform is made up of three layers: Protective Outer Layer, Power Centric Layer, and Life Critical Layer. For more information on this see Future Force Warrior and Land Warrior on Wikipedia, which I don't own**) of his uniform on while most of the guys in the platoon started to get out of their beds and started getting their gear on but not in a rush as they listened for what would happen next.

Suddenly a third explosion came and soon series of explosions were erupting from all edges of the base camps and suddenly, the whole base had alarms beginning to ring out loud as the explosions grew louder and the whole camp was going crazy from the sounds.

"THAT AINT FROM US! THAT'S FUCKING GOING AGAINST US!" shouted Corporal Yang as the platoon had rushed to get their gear on. I quickly zipped back on the 'Life Critical Layer' of my uniform and quickly got into the 'Power Centric Layer' while most of the others where still getting into their 'Life Critical Layers'.

After less than a minute, everyone had gotten their POLs or Protective Outer Layers on and I had just put my helmet back on and hooked up the chinstrap for my helmet and had my visor lenses unpolarized.

Immediately after I finished that, I picked up my MK 16 and soon the others were running out the door. Some didn't even had their helmets on and were carrying them with their weapons while others didn't even strap them on and had one hand on the top to keep the helmets from falling off.

I just charged out of the tent and ran as fast as I could with this gear on down the path to the front lines, I looked all round as I ran to see smoke and flames erupting from the hangers and airfields in the distance and I quickly tore my eyes back to the path ahead of me, running to keep up with the platoon.

Chaos had quickly spread as everyone was running around the camp, NCOs and COs were barking orders and commands at the top of their lungs, a few men started running for the hangers and airfields while others, like my platoon, were busy running to the base camp's foxholes, trenches, and pillboxes built up to resist against enemy assaults from outside and within the camp.

By the time we reach our area to defend, the rest of the company and the missing members of the platoon were already their.

I quickly got into foxhole where Jed was already waiting with his sniper rifle, I quickly jumped in and got a rough landing on my legs and I slumped against the dirt wall of the hole.

"Damn it, that's going to hurt in the morning." I said groaning and I pointed my MK 16 up towards the air and pulled the lever back which cambered a round into the barrel and I let go as it gave a satisfying metal click, practically announcing it was ready for action.

"I think you got something else to worry about right now Buck." said Jed as he locked back the lever on his rifle and let it go.

"_All units, all units be advised, we have a double agent on the base. Lookout for Clone Sergeant Slick, take him alive, I repeat take Clone Sergeant Slick alive."_ said CentCom over our radio headsets.

"Wait what did CentCom just say?" I asked Jed shocked at what we were just ordered.

-**End.**

**Well that is all I have for now, but don't worry there will be more. Sorry if it was not what everyone was expecting and I'm sorry that I temporarily cut out the party chapter. Plus as for the tech that has been used, this is tech I found on the Future Force Warrior links online and I had a few additions and most of the new tech Earth got was from stuff they salvaged from the Seps so it helped them learn how to improve their tech, equipment, and soldiers for the war. That is as realistic as I can probably get so far. **

**Hope everyone likes this chapter and plus for those who wanted to know about the actor's list, I have remade it on my profile page Wolf2 so if you want to check it out, its there.**

**Please leave positive reviews and also if anyone has any suggestions, that don't involve borrowing or taking ideas from another franchise, please leave the suggestions in the reviews and I will look at them. Oh and the same goes if anyone has any questions, same as the last chapters, just leave them in the review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

**Bye everyone and keep an eye out for the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, this is Wolf2 and this is another author's note. This was made after a reviewer had mentioned that some people might be confused after all the research I have done. Also if copyrights are to be included in this, then Wolf2 does not own anything except the idea for this story and a few ocs and his personal opinions.**

**To make sure none of the reader are confused on what was in the last chapters, here is some translations for some of the sayings yesterday:**

'**Hooah' means roger/copy that, yes, yes sir, or meant in agreement. It is basically the same thing as the Marine's Hoorah.**

'**Klicks' means kilometer in military slang.**

'**Oscar Mike' is using NATO phonetic alphabet for the phrase 'On the Move.'**

'**Fubar' well I think anyone who has seen Saving Private Ryan would know what that means. But for those who don't, it means "Fouled or F**ked Up Beyond All Recognition/Repair."**

**Also here are mostly infantry ranks in the US Army:**

_**COs (Commissioned Officers):**_

**1. Highest is General of the Armies- This is a six star general insignia rank and is very rarely rewarded, the last people to wear it were Dwight D Eisenhower and Douglas MacArthur in WW2.**

**2. General of the Army- A five star general rank that hasn't been used since WW2 either.**

**3. General, four star rank and is still around today and general is also a rank in the Marine Corps and Air Force. Has various roles and commands depending on which part of the Army that the general is in.**

**4. Lieutenant General, one rank below a four star general, had three stars and the Army/Marine Corps ones would usually be commanding a corps-sized unit of between 20,000 to 45,000 soldiers. Lieutenant General as well as Major General and Brigadier General are referred to as just 'General' much like a four star General.**

**5. Major General, has two stars and the Army version is usually commanding a division-sized unit of 10,000 to 30,000 soldiers.**

**6. Brigadier General is a one star general who would usually be placed in command of a brigade-sized unit of 3,200 to 5,500 soldiers.**

**7. Colonel is a rank I am sure many are familiar with, the US Army and Marine Corps colonels are given a rank insignia of a silver eagle and they are usually given a general's staff position or put in command of a brigade or regiment-sized unit. Currently regiments are no longer a standard but are still existing and traditionally made up of three to four battalions with a headquarters company. Currently a regiment-sized unit has 1,500 to 3,000 soldiers.**

**8. Lieutenant Colonel, this is one rank below colonel, this rank was to fill in the gap between a major and a colonel and they are usually given a command over a battalion-sized unit of 300 to 1,200 soldiers. Rank insignia is a silver oak leaf. Lieutenant Colonels are traditionally referred to as just 'colonel'.**

**9. Major- a rank right below lieutenant colonel and they are usually meant to be a battalion executive or operations officer. There are rare times where they are made in command of a company-sized unit that is without a acting captain or a battalion-sized unit that is without a acting lieutenant colonel. Rank insignia is a golden oak leaf.**

**10. Captain- This is the third lowest officer rank in the US Army, Marine Corps, and Air Force. They are usually given command over a company-sized unit of 70 to 250 soldiers. Rank insignia is twin, vertical silver bars.**

**11. First Lieutenant- This is the second lowest officer rank. Usually supposed to command a specialty platoon or serve as the executive officer for a company-sized unit and would take command when the acting captain or officer is unavailable or unable to take command. Rank insignia is a single, vertical silver bar. Both first and second lieutenants are referred to as lieutenant.**

**12. Second Lieutenant- This is the lowest rank for any commissioned officer. This rank usually is supposed to be the normal entry rank for all commissioned officers and are put in command of a platoon-sized unit of 16 to 44 soldiers. Rank insignia is a single, vertical golden bar.**

_**Warrant Officers:**_

**Warrant officers are ranks assigned to soldiers who are highly skilled, single-track specialty officers who are given more commands to infantry and vehicle units and often act as counsels to acting commanding officers. There are at least five warrant officer ranks.**

_**NCO (Non-commissioned Officers)**_**:**

**1. Sergeant Major of the Army- This is the most senior enlisted rank in the Army and this person acts as the chief non-commissioned officer in the Army. The person who holds this rank must also be the chief spokesman/spokeswoman for all the enlisted men and women in the Army to the officers. Exact duties vary. This rank and the Command Sergeant Major and Sergeant Major ranks are referred to as sergeant major. Rank insignia is green-outlined with three upward pointing yellow chevrons (*Chevron is a inverted V-shaped pattern*) above three yellow downward facing arches and in the between the inner chevron and arch is a yellow eagle with two yellow stars.**

**2. Command Sergeant Major- Right below Sergeant Major of the Army and is the chief spokesman/woman and senior enlistment advisor commanding officers in the division and/or corps level command staff in the Army and Marine Corps. Rank is the same chevrons and arches as Sergeant Major of the Army though the center has two X-crossed yellow feathers and a single yellow star.**

**3. Sergeant Major- Third highest enlistment rank in the US Army. Those with this rank act as monitors of, and advocates for, the enlisted soldiers as well as chief non-commissioned officer in a battalion level command or up to brigade level. Rank insignia is same yellow chevrons and arches as Command Sergeant Major and Sergeant Major of the Army though the center only has a single yellow star.**

**4. Master Sergeant- Rank below Sergeant Major and above the rank Sergeant First Class. Is equal to the rank First Sergeant but with different responsibilities. Master Sergeant's role is probably for training and offering advice to enlisted soldiers in anything from brigade to lower levels. Rank insignia is three yellow chevrons above three yellow arches with nothing in the center.**

**5. First Sergeant- Equal to Master Sergeant rank but they are assigned to be the senior noncommissioned officers of a company-sized unit, which is also referred to as the company sergeant. They are to aid the captain and act as the spokesman for the enlisted soldier in the company. Rank insignia is three yellow chevrons above three yellow arches with a yellow diamond outline in the center.**

**6. Sergeant First Class- Rank below Master Sergeant and First Sergeant and this rank is above Staff Sergeant. It is the first senior noncommissioned officer rank and is the Platoon Sergeant at the company level or the Battalion Operations Noncommissioned Officer in Charge at battalion level. Rank insignia is three yellow chevrons above two yellow arches.**

**7. Staff Sergeant- This is the highest junior noncommissioned officer rank. Is below Sergeant First Class and above the rank of Sergeant. It is the Squad Sergeant since it is typically put in charge of a squad-sized unit of eight soldiers plus the squad leader who is the staff sergeant. Rank insignia is three yellow chevrons above one yellow arch.**

**8. Sergeant- This is the lowest sergeant rank in the US Army. In Army infantry, this rank is made the team leader of a fire team which has three enlisted soldiers plus the team leader who is the fourth soldier in the team. Rank insignia is three yellow chevrons.**

**9. Corporal- Rank right below Sergeant and right above the Private ranks. Is equal in pay grade to Specialist. Second in command of a fire team and is the lowest non-commissioned officer rank of the US Army. Rank insignia is two yellow chevrons.**

_**Enlisted ranks:**_

**1. Specialist- A rank for an enlisted soldier with a specialty and is equal to corporal but not a non-commissioned officer rank. Rank insignia is a upside down Private First Class insignia without a yellow chevron and yellow arch though has a yellow eagle symbol on it.**

**2. Private First Class- A rank that outranks regular private ranks but no real authority. This rank and the two lower private ranks are all referred to as just private. Rank insignia is one yellow chevron above a yellow arch.**

**3. Private V2- One of the two private ranks. This one is the only average private rank with a rank insignia. Rank Insignia is a single yellow chevron.**

**4. Private V1- Lowest rank in the US Army and even Marine Corps. Usually given to recruits. No rank insignia.**

**For more information on the US Armed Forces, try these websites:**

**1. Wikipedia**** *It can be a option*.**

**2. a website called American Special Ops.**

**Okay so if there was anything else people were confused on in the last chapter and I didn't put them on this author's note, please let me know in your reviews, so that way I can explain them later on.**

**Plus I would also like to put out that the I am sending out my deepest condolences and sympathy to the 26 victims of the Sandy Hook elementary school shootings, for the two people who were injured in the shooting, for the many children who were traumatized by the shooting, and for the families who have lost love ones in the tragedy.**

**What happened at that school in my opinion is one of the most tragic and heartbreaking events in the history of the US. What it showed was how one person could be so sick enough to actually go to a school and shoot at many innocent and defenseless children who were younger than ten. That person who was responsible for the killing is the sickest and most disgusting human being that ever walked the Earth next to Adolf Hitler.**

**Still my deepest sympathy to those who were affected by this shooting, I hope those two people who were injured in the shooting will have a quick and safe recovery and I hope all those who were affect will be alright and that the children traumatized by it will recover from it.**

**Plus I have also heard of a National School Shield Program that was proposed to have appropriate funds and have police officers stationed at schools and will be armed to protect the students and staff and prevent another shooting, I have to say I support that idea. For more info on my opinion on the US's reaction to this shooting might be on my profile.**

**Plus I also want to say is that I hope no one finds my story disrespectful to the victims of the shooting and plus, I may support gun rights but I completely oppose anybody or any kind of abuse of firearms. Firearms are not toys, they are tools that should be used with respect to human life and used responsibly. And plus the main causes of this shooting and many shootings always come from three things: Extremely violent movies and video games, parents not reminding and teaching their kids that these video games and movies are largely fiction and not teaching them to never do this stuff in real life, and third cause is that most of the shooters are mentally disturbed and were not given therapy. Gun control wont ever stop the killings.**

**Okay so this is the end of my Author's Note, I will be posting another chapter soon, probably before or after Christmas but I don't know yet. Until we meet again in the next chapter, I hope everyone is safe. And if I don't post this chapter until 2013, I would like to say to all readers, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye.**

**Oh plus, hear is a message for everyone around the world who believed the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Prophecies.**

**We're Still Here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, this is Wolf2 here and here is the new chapter for the story and I hope everyone likes it. Plus I hope everyone who was confused early on in the story has read my recent author's note page and I hope it clears up some things on the story. And I'm sorry to disappoint a lot of people but I will not be including Slick's arrest, I am skipping to the main battle. I think that now that I have gotten to the movie, I will be much faster at posting new chapters.**

**Okay here is the routine of the answering reviewers' reviews:**

**Jasmin Kenobi, yes I agree and I don't think we will be hearing from the Mayans and their calendar again after this New Years Eve.**

**Anonymous reviewer WOLF, I completely agree with ya on your last review. Plus I think you might be happy to know I might be bringing in your character idea for the next chapter, the one with the war vet/tattoo artist.**

**And as a reviewer named Sachmis pointed out, there is another advantages that those with bullet firing guns have over lightsaber wielding opponents like Jedi or Sith. Rather than bouncing off, the bullets melt but sometimes the bullet could melt before touching the blade and now the Jedi/Sith has to worry about a small but deadly drops or pools of extremely hot molten lead and copper flying at hypersonic speeds towards him/her/it.**

**Plus reader named xX Blood-Bond Xx, thank you for your review and I have a small question, what did you mean by 'And we're not here?'**

**And as for every other reader, I like to thank everyone for their reviews. They have been greatly appreciated.**

**Plus for those who wanted a voice actor list for the characters, I have put a poll on my profile Wolf2 and Wolf it might have something you might want to see and vote on. And for those who are wondering why I am making a voice actor's list, I decided to use it to kinda help the readers get a better way of knowing what the oc characters might look and sound like by watching movie characters played by the actors.**

**Okay now onto the story. Enjoy.**

**Wolf2 does not own any copyrights except to a few ocs and this story idea. So any lawyers who came to this story looking for some excuse to sue me can just shut up and read the story or leave.**

**Rated T for Teen, M for Mature, or MA for Mature Adult over 18 years old.**

**STAR WARS: A NEW ALLY.**

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Crystalline Planet Part 1.2**

_(Unknown location. 0954hrs/9:54 am. Normal POV in 3__rd__ person.):_

In a unknown system, a Republic _Haven_-class medical station was floating in space, surrounding it was a dozen GNR **(Grand Navy of the Republic) **_Venator_-class Destroyers as well as three US _Grant_-class cruisers and three UK _Sir Francis Drake_-class cruisers were stationed at safe distances from each other and the medical station as one _Venator_ cruiser was docked near the station. The importance of this one cruiser was that it was the GNRS _Resolute_, the famed flagship of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his sector fleet. One of the many command ships within the Republic's Open Circle Fleet.

On its bridge, Republic Admiral Wullf Yularen had finished conversing with a clone naval officer **(Not an actually commanding officer but it is a title much like how regular policemen/women are referred to as officers but not technically high up in the ranks)** as he walked towards the communications table in the center of the _Resolute's_ main bridge where the blue holograms of two humanoid figures in naval uniforms awaited.

To the right was the full bodied image of a six foot tall dark skinned human male in a US Navy's Officer's Service Khaki Uniform **(Standard uniform that US Naval officers wear when in office areas or on the bridge whenever it is appropriate to wear. The uniform used by the naval officer earlier was necessary as he need the working uniform after a intense naval battle over the planet Mars.)**. The rank insignias on his shoulder, sleeve, and collar show his rank was rear admiral lower half.

The other man was a five foot ten inches tall pale white skinned human male with a British Royal Navy Blue No. 3A dress officer's uniform **(A/N This is one of the uniforms that the British Royal Navy wears and it is meant for general duties such as in this instance, commanding a group of ships)**. His uniform's rank insignias indicate his rank was a commodore.

"_Ah Admiral Yularen, how are the supplies?"_ asked the British commodore in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"The supplies are almost ready to be loaded onto the ships Commodore Warner, it will take one standard hour before we can leave for Christophsis with the supplies." replied Admiral Yularen in a far more serious tone.

"Time I'm not sure we have the luxury of wasting." said the US rear admiral in a also serious tone but more stoic than the Republic admiral's own.

"There isn't any to worry about admiral, I'm sure by now the generals have taken the planet and would have had the Separatists' surrender by now." said Admiral Yularen trying to reassure the American that the situation on Christophsis would be under control.

Ever since the Earth Military Coalition joined the war, Yularen hasn't been fond of the Earthlings, particularly the Americans, but then again he doesn't despise them. They have been somewhat of a small pain to work with in the war but he certainly admires their capability of putting up a very effective fight against the Separatists and they have proven to be a valuable ally. Though the same can't be said about the rest of the Republic Navy and Army or the Senate, Earth's entry into the war as a ally sparked much criticism of the Earth Coalition from some Loyalists in the Senate, particularly the criticism that came from Senators Orn Free Taa, Aks Moe, and Halle Burtoni. A few members of the Republic Navy and Army were known to have grown some contempt for the Earth Coalition, two for example was a Republic Naval Captain Wilhuff Tarkin of Eriadu and Clone Commander CC-2224 or 'Cody' as General Kenobi called him.

"Let's hope so." said the rear admiral. Suddenly the a high-pitched bleeping sound came from the table and a clone naval officer looked at the screen display and turned to Yularen and said "Incoming transmission from the Jedi Temple sir."

"Patch it through." said Yularen as two very recognizable figures appeared next to the two Earth humans.

**_Skip._**

_(Forward Defensive Line, one mile west of Joint Republic-Earth Base, Crystal City, planet Christophsis, Outer Rim Territories. 1000 hrs/10:00 am. Corporal Jed Taylor POV in 3__rd__ person.):_

_(Flashback):_

"_Alright now son you remember what I taught ya?" asked Jed's dad as he carefully handed him the 10 year old boy the Marlin Model 60 .22 LR rifle with a after-market scope._

"_Yes dad." said Jed as he held the gun in both hands with the barrel pointed to the ground._

_Both were standing at the improvised shooting range set up in the backyard behind the one story Taylor brick and cement made house. The Taylor house and property had a dirt driveway that led to a shed on one side and wooden stables on the other side where a few horses could be seen in pens. The road had continued on till it disappeared behind some bushes. The other end of the driveway went another way to a dirt road that was a quarter of a mile away that led to a highway. In the other areas surrounding the dirt road, the house, the stable, and the shed was miles and miles of seemingly endless open grassy pastures and some had a few herds of cattle in them._

"_Okay Jed remember these steps, first you line up your sights on the target, then you steady yourself by holding your breath, then you pull the trigger. Got it?" Jed's dad asked._

"_Yes sir." Jed replied as he closed his left eye. His right eye had lined up the scope's reticule with the center of the bullseye. He took a deep breath and held it for three seconds and he moved his finger around the trigger._

_Time slowed as his finger squeezed back the trigger and then from the inside of the gun, the trigger pulled a series of mechanisms that linked to a hammer that was position behind the barrel and the bullet._

_The hammer instantly pulled back and then jerked forward in slow motion and hit the center of the rifle bullet, causing the gunpowder within the cartridge to explode and propel the bullet forward, out of the casing. The lead bullet began to swivel around in side the gun because of the barrel's rifle grooving which would increase the bullet's speed and accuracy once it left the barrel._

_The slow-motioned bullet shot out from the barrel leaving a flash and a small cloud of smoke and, unseen to the naked eye, a ripple still below the sound barrier but still would be loud enough to cause someone's ears to ring just as dust was already rising from the ground after the gunshot went off._

_The bullet traveled at hypersonic speed leaving a invisible wake as it pierce through the air._

It continued to soar towards its blurred tanned target. The target started becoming less blurred as the bullet impacted its target which now was a large metal body with a tan coloring and the bullet impacted it, causing the metal around it to dent inward and the bullet tore through the metal casing of the body and pierced deep within the metal and wiring within the body and to a stop in the dead center of the robotic body. **(A/N the flashback ended at the end of the last italicized sentence.)**

Jed opened his eyes as the 7.62x51mm NATO armor piercing round hit and 'killed' the B1 series and he finished remembering the day his dad first taught him how to fire a rifle.

Jed felt a small bit of sorrow as he remembered that day, his childhood home, and his dad but Jed quickly put it down and quickly reached forward and pulled the bolt lever of the bolt action M24 SWS rifle he had started using. He had replaced his semi automatic Mk 11 Mod 0 due to it not being very effective enough.

He quickly looked around at the street below him, he was currently on the ninth story of a building overlooking the street where the main fighting was happening.

Below him several clone troopers had taken up cover behind the defensive wall of crystal rubble built in the street and were continuously firing at the incoming battle droids. Fighting alongside them was every able infantryman and women that the US and British generals were able to send to the front lines.

Luckily Slick didn't do too much damage to the fighting capability of the Republic and Earth forces last night, he still badly crippled it. All aircraft was either destroyed or so badly damaged that it would take more than a day to fix the craft. All but less than 10 Republic All Terrain Tactical Enforcer walkers or AT-TEs as the Republic called them or as the other guys in the US Armed Forces had nicknamed them, the 'rhinos', survived while a few Republic All Terrain Recon Terrain walkers, or AT-RT as the Republic called them or 'chickens' which was the nickname made up for them, had managed to make it.

Slick did a few damage on the US and British Base Camps' weapons depots but he still missed a great deal of weapons depots, armored vehicles, and artillery pieces, particularly the Strykers and Bradleys. There were about two Stryker-based M1128 Mobile Gun System vehicles were positioned near some rubble that provided cover from enemy tank fire.

These Strykers were using currently their M68A2E4 rifled cannons that were raining an average of ten HEAT, or High Explosive, Anti-Tank, 105 mm rounds per minute which destroyed as much enemy heavy units as it could, such as AAT tanks, NR-N99 _Persuader_-class droid enforcer tanks, Octuptarra magna tri-droids, and other armored machines.

It also helped much like the US soldiers, Rangers, and Green Berets who set machine gun positions in some buildings and a few protected machine gun locations long the line, firing their .50 caliber M2 Browning heavy machine guns, their 5.56mm M249 SAWs, and their 7.62mm M240 light machine guns which literally cut down all of the machine's infantry units.

Despite the large number of droids they sent and the recent sabotage, the two allies were holding off the attack quite well, sent out a almost endless hail of blue plasma blaster bolts and hypersonic lead bullet rounds of various types, shapes, and sizes onto the unlucky machines. But despite the barrage that was slowing down their advance to a almost complete halt, the machines still relentlessly pressed forward with the attack.

Down below he could see two figures who stood out amongst the mass of US and British soldiers as well as clone troopers racing towards the front lines to help hold off the wave after seemingly endless wave of machines. One wore dark robes while the other wore bright white ones, both stopping to observe the chaotic battle and were conversing between each other.

No sooner than they did, Jed noticed something that he didn't a few seconds ago. The droids were now getting much more near to the front defensive positions then they were a few seconds ago.

"Great, the shit is about to hit the fan for sure." said Jed to no one in particular as he picked another target, one in the front of the enemy's advance.

_(Same Place. Same Time. Private Buck Zimmer's point of view in 3__rd__ person):_

Buck was down in the street, taking cover behind a boulder as the battle raged around him. He hadn't expected the fighting to get this tough. Everywhere he looked, someone was either yelling out that they were reloading or they were hit. Every time one of the clones or Earth soldiers poke their head out of cover, enemy blaster bolts would fly at them either harmlessly fly by or hit them in the face and kill them.

So far he had been too scared to pop out of cover and try to the other fight back, right now he was scared out of his mind and he felt his heart beat so fast he could hear it over the deafening battle sounds and it felt like it was going to burst. His helmet felt a little slipperier with the amount of sweat that started pouring on his face.

"We never should have ships back for supplies." shouted a frustrated voice to his right and he turned his head to see two men he never thought he ever see, let alone be close to.

Standing a less than 10 feet from him was the two Republic generals, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

"Well it wasn't my idea to send the ships back!" snapped Skywalker to Kenobi, clearly annoyed with the bearded man.

"Alright men, second wave incoming." Kenobi ordered the clone troopers who were standing next to him. Skywalker turned to one clone who stood out with his armor having blue markings, a shoulder pauldron, a skirt or kama as the clones called them, and a antenna coming from the side of his helmet.

"Rex, you and your men follow me." ordered Skywalker as he, the clone 'Rex', and a few other clone troopers with strange backpacks on ran to in a direction that wasn't toward the fighting and disappeared from Buck's sight.

At the same time Kenobi turned to a clone with yellow armor markings and ordered, "Cody, battle positions."

'Cody' gave a nod and yelled to the other clone troopers around them, "UP TO THE FRONT MEN!" and they, minus Kenobi, raced to the front of the defense line.

Buck's gaze followed them and looked ahead to see some more clone troopers, US and British regular soldiers, Rangers, SAS commandoes, and some Green Berets race to the front.

"I don't you should be sitting down now young one." said a voice with a slight chuckle and Buck turned to see Obi Wan Kenobi standing over him with his lightsaber in one hand.

"Uhh, ye-yes sir." stuttered Buck as he stood up at attention as best he could.

"What's your name young one?" asked Obi Wan Kenobi with a eyebrow arched sounding curious in his tone.

"Private Buck Zimmer sir." said Buck trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well Buck, I think we should be getting into the fight right about now." said Kenobi and Buck gave a nod and then the two started running to the front and just as they reached it, Buck stopped behind the wall and watched as General Kenobi activated his blue lightsaber and charged over the wall to next to some rubble in the street ahead.

Soon a group of 13 clones went over the wall to follow the general and went for cover behind some isolated boulders even though four of them were hit and killed by red blaster fire.

Upon seeing this, a group of 24 British and US regular soldiers, 17 Rangers, eight Green Berets, and five SAS commandoes charged up and took up positions alongside the clones.

Just as they took cover, two AT-RT walkers raced past the wall and charged out towards the enemy, blaster guns firing at the droids.

Buck looked forward and saw the droids getting closer and quickly raised up his MK 16 rifle and let loose a burst of 5.56mm rounds at the enemy.

Buck then saw out of the corner of his eyes turn back to the defensive line and had his left hand in a fist as he raised it up and jerked it down.

_(Artillery Support Defensive Line, nearly a mile west of Joint Republic-Earth Base, Crystal City, planet Christophsis, Outer Rim Territories. 1000 hrs/10:02 am. Normal POV.):_

Only a few yards behind the Forward Defense line, was the main artillery lines of the Republic, US, and British forces. In a line were the Republic's cannons which were raining down blue plasma that now increased their fire as they got the order from General Kenobi.

In front of the Republic cannons was six British AS-90 self-propelled artillery pieces, or mobile artillery, stationary next to four stationary M109A6 Paladin self-propelled howitzers, four M777 howitzer guns, and two M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System all combined practically unleashing hell onto the enemy positions.

While the artillery pieces and multiple rocket launcher vehicles were keeping the enemy at bay, a total of five US M1128 Mobile Gun System vehicles, five UK Warrior-tracked infantry fighting vehicles, four US M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles, three UK FV4034 Challenger II main battle tanks, two Republic AT-TE walkers and two US M1A3 Abram main battle tanks were currently making their way to the front to aid the infantry in the fight against the advancing droids.

_(Forward Defensive Line, one mile west of Joint Republic-Earth Base, Crystal City, planet Christophsis, Outer Rim Territories. 1000 hrs/10:04 am. Private Buck Zimmer POV in 3__rd__ person.):_

Just as Buck put the empty clip into his ammo bag and pulled a loaded one and loaded it into his rifle, he heard the whirling artillery come back but more than it was a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the enemy's infantry machines were pounded and thinned as the blue plasma cannon shots and several heavy artillery and rockets hit the enemy's positions and caused smoke to billow over the enemy as well as make the ground shake like a violent earthquake was happening.

Despite that, the Octuptarra magna tri-droids, or 'Giant Octos' as the guys nicknamed them, returned with large red laser cannon fire that destroyed several walls and boulders that Americans, British, and clones were hiding behind.

Buck looked over the wall towards the Octos and saw a black shape jump from a building and land on the top of the second one from the front and a blue beam sprouted from the shape and blocked red beams that shot at him. Shortly afterward, four or five white shapes flew in a straight line down to the ground and fired blue beams at the fourth Octo from the front which was slowing it down and surprisingly, it didn't react to them firing at it.

The third Octo from the front had began firing at the black shape on the top of the second Octo but the shape blocked the red beams with ease.

"That Skywalker guy is one crazy S.O.B." remarked a US regular infantryman.

"COME ON THEN!" shouted General Kenobi at the top of his lungs as he raised his lightsaber up and point it to the enemy, like the way officers from the old wars like the American Civil War or American Revolution would do to lead a charge.

Soon after every clone trooper had started climbing over the wall and began to charge the enemy machines. As if knowing they were charging, the artillery bombardments stopped hitting the area in front of them and instead pounded at the enemy positions several yard away.

"What the bloody hell are those guys doing?!" asked a British soldier shocked at what the clones were doing.

"What do we do now?" shouted a American infantryman unsure of what to do just as the clones were nearly gone and the only ones behind the wall were Americans and British.

"What the hell do you think soldier, we cover them!" shouted Captain Steele as he began barking orders to the Rangers assembled, "Alpha Three-Two, cover them with the mortars, Delta One-Two you get those machine guns focused on the Super BDs. Delta One-One and One-Three you follow me, we're Oscar Mike!"

Soon the other officers began barking orders and the others followed their orders and provided cover fire for the clones and Jedi General while Buck raced forward with his squad and Delta One-Three.

The captain ran over the wall and began to run to the forward most piles rubble on the street which was as close to the machines the he and the two squads could get without being hit.

"Wade, Ramirez, take out the forward most Octo with the RAWS **(A/N The Rangers' name for the Car Gustav recoilless rifle**) ." ordered the captain as he fire two rounds and hit two B1 droids.

"Yes sir." said Wade as he and Ramirez picked up their RAWS and fired their HEDP or High Explosive, Dual Purpose, rockets which pierced the Octo's armored head an destroyed it and the whole octo collapsed to the ground and with the foremost and the fourth octo down, that only left two of them still standing.

"Nice shot guys." shouted McCloskey as he set up a M240 light machine gun and he was ready to fire at any machines he saw but he didn't pull the trigger.

Buck looked forward to see that despite the danger the clones and General Kenobi had put themselves in and suffering numerous losses, they managed to take out nearly all the regular and super battle droids in the area and all that was left was a few B1 stragglers and the two octos.

Buck looked up to the now current forward most octo and Skywalker himself was standing there on its head deflecting shots from the other remaining octo which was itself under fire from the clones who followed him in their small ambush. Skywalker deflected a large red beam back to it and it was hit. Its center exploded and the octo finally fell due to the deflected bolt hitting it and also because of the relentless barrage of blue plasma bolts that hit it until it collapsed and the clones held their fire.

Upon seeing it collapse, Skywalker then jumped down and sliced off the leg of the octo he was previously standing on and permanently taken out the Octo. As he landed on the ground and then with lightning speed, he took out two remaining B1 battle droids. After slicing across the last B1's chest area, he then stood almost triumphantly with his lightsaber still activated.

"Now that was awesome." said McCloskey to the other Rangers present.

Now that this wave was eliminated, the rest of the US and UK soldiers, commandoes, Rangers, and Green Berets rushed forward and stopped alongside the clones behind the last octo that Skywalker had taken out, which provided some good protection.

Buck and the two squads he came with rushed forward to join the others and Buck had rushed to get to a position near the two Jedi Generals. He was close enough to them that he could hear their conversation.

"We're gonna need some reinforcements." said Skywalker as he blocked a few bolts with his lightsaber.

"We haven't been able to get through to Admiral, Rear Admiral Jackson, or Commodore Hood yet."

'Wait if they haven't, then they do even know of what's going on here?' Buck said in his head upon hearing what Kenobi said.

"FRIENDLY TANKS INCOMING FROM THE EAST!" shouted a British soldier from a unseen position. Buck turned around to see a group of M1 Abrams and Challenger II tanks as well as other armored vehicles pulled up and stopped to fire their guns on enemy positions.

"And just in the nick of time, the bloody machines are running." shouted another British soldier with happiness clear in his voice and some of the guys began to cheer as they saw the machines retreating.

"They're pulling back?" asked Skywalker surprised by the machines' retreat and suddenly their was a humming sound echoing through the air as everyone started to quiet down and soon from around the corner of the buildings up ahead, a Republic shuttle appeared and flew overhead and headed in the direction of the Joint Republic-Earth base.

Seeing the shuttle, the soldiers and clones started cheering again.

"The reinforcements are here." yelled a clone in the distance.

"Its about fucking time they showed up." said a Ranger.

While many of them were cheering, there were a few who weren't. Buck was one of them, all he did was watch the shuttle fly out of sight and back to the retreating forms of the machines.

"Looks like help has arrived." said Kenobi and Buck turned to the two and saw a blue and white astromech droid rolled up and stop by the two Jedi.

Most of the others were busy either setting up a perimeter, tending to the wounded or collecting and/or counting the dead.

"Ah Buck, good to see you made it." said a voice and Buck turned to it to see Kenobi standing with his lightsaber deactivated and clipped to his belt.

"Well uh I guess I just got lucky sir." Buck said nervous about talking to a Jedi Master and General.

"Whose this kid?" asked Skywalker questionly as he crossed his arms.

"Private Buck Zimmer of Delta One-One, 2nd Battalion of 75th Ranger Regiment, sir." said Buck quickly while standing up as straight as he could.

"Wait your with the Rangers and Delta Company?" asked Skywalker as he raised a eyebrow in somewhat surprise which was evident in his voice.

"Yes sir." said Buck still trying to hide him being nervous.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Ranger?" he asked sounding suspicious.

"Not any more, I wouldn't be a Ranger if I didn't earn this." Buck said and shifted his rifle to hold it in his left hand and moved his left shoulder and pointed to the Ranger tab that was on his shoulder for the two Jedi to see.

"Oh, well then, if your with Delta Company, could you please point us to the leader of your company?" asked Kenobi.

"Uh sure uhh." Buck said looking around the area through the groups of soldiers and troopers all over and then spotted Captain Steele talking with Sergeant Jack Randall and Staff Sergeant Nathan Baer by the downed octo and pointed at him saying, "Over there is Captain Steele, he is leader of Delta Company."

"Thank you Private Buck, if you will excuse us we have to talk with him now." said Kenobi and Buck gave a nod and the two men walked over to the captain and two sergeants.

_(Switch from Private Buck Zimmer's pov in 3__rd__ person to Sergeant Jack Randall's in 3__rd__ person):_

"Captain Steele? Leader of Delta Company of the 75 Ranger Regiment's 2nd Battalion?" asked a Scottish/English accented voice from behind him and the captain and both Steele and Randall turned to see Jedi Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker standing behind them.

"Yes?" asked Steele curious to what the to Republic generals wanted with him.

"We would like to speak with you both about a important matter on the way back to the base."

**-End.**

**Well that is all for this story, I hope everyone likes it and please could you leave some reviews, nice and positive ones please. I am hoping for more reviews for this chapter as I have been getting less reviews lately but I'm not pressuring you guys and girls to review. I am only asking. Well I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody. I probably will have another chapter posted before December 28****th**** 2014.**

**Nah kidding, it will be December 28, 2012. If I don't get it done by then, Happy New Years everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm am posting this note to let you know that unfortunately there is something that came up and I will not be able to post the next chapter for the story. I am very sorry about this, I thought this event would happen on the 28th of December but it came sooner than expected.**

**Again I apologize for this and don't worry, I will be back, and with probably a few chapters up with me. not all for this story but for my other stories as well.**

**I hope everyone has a happy New Year's Eve this January 1st.**

**Bye everyone and Happy New Year. And keep a sharp eye out. You never know what could come up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, this is Wolf2 with the new chapter of the story. First I like to thank everyone for understanding the delays and waiting for this chapter. Also again I like to deeply apologize for the delays and keeping everyone waiting for a long time.**

**Also I hoped everyone had Happy Holidays, a Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year and had a Happy Valetines Day and every other holiday that had come and gone so far this year. And plus I guess this will be the first chapter to be posted in the Year of 2013 AD/CE.**

**Plus I also made a mistake in earlier chapters, thanks to a reader giving me helpful information on the US Army; I have found out and am changing the bio and the info of a Ranger private and US Army medic Pvt Emily Braeburn. I have learned that she would not be a US Army Ranger due to women actually not being allowed to attend Ranger School so she will actually part of the regular US Army but she will be appearing less frequently which gives the opportunity for a new character to come into the story.**

**Plus 2091riveraisrael, truthfully I had no idea that you have a story like this story.**

**Wolf2 owns no copyrights to Star Wars, which now belongs to Disney. Also I don't mean any kind of disrespect to Walt Disney or Mickey Mouse but I will not be making this story a musical and/or very child friendly like they do with a lot of their movies and shows.**

**I think after the movie Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars wouldn't be a child friendly franchise. Plus realistically you can't just change wars or a military or something that was made to be violent into a child friendly version and expect it to be popular. I'm not pointing this out in anger, just trying to be realistic here guys.**

**Story is rated T, M, and/or MA.**

**STAR WARS: A NEW ALLY.**

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Crystalline Planet. Part II.**

**_Place: Planet Mars, Sol System, Sol Sector, Unknown Regions._**

**_Time: 14th of August 2014 AD/CE (Earth's Calendar) or 21 BBY/979 ARR (Galactic Standard Calendar)._**

_(Earth Military Coalition Central Command (EMCCENTCOM) HQ Space Station, orbiting above the planet Mars. 0932 hrs/9:32 AM. Normal POV):_

"General Shepard, been a while since we last saw each other back in '04." said a human male sitting in a chair in front of Shepard's desk with the general sitting in his own chair behind the desk. The two men were now in Shepard's office which was located deep within the large space station.

"Last time we met nearly ten years ago, you had just come back from the last days of fighting in that battle in Fallujah, Iraq after being in there for 46 days. How have you been Nate?" Shepard said and asked the man with a friendly smile. The man that Shepard was talking to, or Nate, looked to be in his early forties with ear length shaggy dirty blond with a full beard, dark blue eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a dark green jacket over a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a brown belt and dark brown combat boots.

"Civilian life wasn't all that exciting." said Nate with a stoic but stern tone in his voice.

Shepard gave a small chuckle and then he said, "For you, I bet so."

"So you got a job for me or something?" asked Nate still hasn't dropped the flat, stern voice. Shepard looked from Nate to the desk and thought for a while then looked back to Nate and said "Actually now that you mention it, a situation did just come up. Ever heard of the Hutt clans?"

Nate frowned his eyebrows in confusion and said "Can't say that I have, who are they?"

"This is one of the Hutts," said Shepard as he pushed a button on the hologram transmitter that was on his desk and the greenish-black holographic image of a giant, grotesque slug creature appeared and he said, "Name is Jabba the Hutt."

Upon seeing the image of Jabba, Nate's eyebrows shot up as he looked at it in shock and said "Damn, that thing looks like a pile of shit with giant yellow Googly eyes glued on it."

"That was what I thought when I first laid eyes on this giant slug," said Shepard grimacing and then he said "This Hutt is apparently a part of a group of other Hutts who each lead a organized crime groups and a few including Jabba here are part of a council that governs a large part of the eastern half of the galaxy known as Hutt space. Jabba is now the most dangerous and most powerful Hutt in terms of money and control over his own crime empire."

"So he is the prize? I'll be sent to take him down or what?" asked Nate unsure of his job which probably involves this crime lord.

"Jabba is not the prize at the moment. Our ally the Galactic Republic have informed us that now this crime lord has control over a number of major trade routes in the galaxy and we need his consent to use these routes to get supplies and much needed troops and equipment to our major military outposts all over the galaxy." said Shepard sternly.

"The Republic wants to work with a criminal? Isn't that risky?" asked Nate now somewhat shocked, surprised, and confused at the Republic's decision to work with a warlord.

"It is risky, but we do need to get those trade routes before Dooku and the Confederacy do. They have had the same idea as the Republic." said Shepard.

"Ah now I get it, one of the many typical wartime scenarios. The enemy wants something so vitally important that we know it could tip the tide of the war in their favor if they get it, so we need to make certain that they don't get it." said Nate now understanding the situation.

"Exactly Nate." said Shepard with a small chuckle and a small half smile.

"So how do we get on Jabba's good side and get access to those trade routes before the Confederacy?" asked Nate now curious.

"In the past 24 hours, some CIA agents reported that Jabba's son was traveling outside of Jabba's fortress or palace and then within a few hours ago they reported that Jabba's son was kidnapped and Jabba himself was putting up a big reward for whoever rescues his son." said Shepard as he pushed a button on the transmitter and Jabba's image was replaced by what seems to be a baby version of Jabba appeared.

"I can see the resemblance." asked Nate a little grossed out by the image.

"Yeah, and Nate, I am assigning you to your old Delta Force team to find this 'kid'." said Shepard and he pushed the button on the transmitter and the image disappeared.

"Are Spirit and Demon still part of the team?" asked Nate.

"Demon is the only one left, there's a new guy on the team code-named ' Specter'. Oh and 'Hawkeye' is still in the Night Stalkers so you got a pilot." said Shepard.

"You still let Hawkeye fly aircraft? That guy is crazy as hell!" said Nate in shock as his eyes widen in shock as well.

"I know, I know. But he still is one of the two best damn pilots in the 160 Special Operation Aviations Regiment with 'Sky Rider'." said Shepard with a grin.

Nate gave a frustrated sigh and then nodded and said "That is true."

"Yeah, oh and Nate, as for your role in your old team, I'm going to make you leader of Team Ghost and giving you back your old code-name, do you remember it?" asked Shepard though he knew the answer.

"My codename was 'Wraith', not hard to forget. Now my question is where should me and the team start looking for the crime lord's son?" asked Nate or 'Wraith'.

"First I was told that Republic's Jedi High Council have decided to send two Jedi to rescue the Hutt and their choices were two Jedi Generals who were last heard fighting Confederate forces somewhere on the other side of the galaxy." explained Shepard and he continued, "Second is I'm going to send you and the team to Christophsis and join up the two Jedi until the end of the assignment."

"So how am I supposed to help if the Jedi already have two of their generals and possibly two armies of clones on the job." asked Nate confused.

"Because you are the best there is in the Army and the Special Activities Division when it comes to coming up with a great plan with only a hour or two to think of one. First I want you to look over the data on this tablet." said Shepard as he pulled out a device that looked like a Kindle Fire HD tablet that was in case cover that had the symbol of the Earth Military Coalition (**A/N the symbol is a bright green image of Earth like on the United Nations flag with a black background and the word Earth above the planet, the word Military around the Earth image, and the word Coalition under the planet image and all three words where bright green.)** on the front and Shepard handed it to Nate.

"A Kindle sir?" asked Nate confused as he took the tablet and looked it over in hands.

"We asked Amazon to make a new type of tablet that we could use that can have long range Wi-Fi by using radio waves given off by our ships and it uses both 2D and hologram technology and can store a extremely large amount of valuable information on it all while it keeps the size of an average Kindle Fire." said Shepard.

Nate then said "Ah that makes sense. So what kind of info is on this tablet?"

"Before you got here we sent a team of two CIA agents, a MI6 agent, and a Mossad agent to check out where the Hutt kid is located and every single piece of current info on the location along with any other information that you need. New information could be updated to that tablet at any time." said Shepard.

Nate then looked at the tablet with a almost questioning look and then looked at Shepard and said "Okay, so when do I meet the team and we go to war?"

"You can leave in a few minutes, you just have head to the armory and gear up. And as for the team, they are waiting for you on the _U.S.S. George Washington _along with 50 new gunships, a Stryker Brigade Combat Team, and a battalion from the 67th Armor Regiment that I had managed to request for this special assignment." said Shepard with a smirk.

**_Place: Planet Christophsis, Christophsis system, Savareen sector, Outer Rim Territories._**

**_Date: 14th of August 2014 AD/CE or 21 BBY/979 ARR._**

_(Joint Republic-EMC Base, Crystal City. 1034 hrs/10:34 am. Normal POV.):_

"So let me run over this again, the Jedi High Council and General Shepard have agreed that certain units from the Coalition will be selected to work more directly with a selected group of Jedi Generals in more elite missions as well as work more with the Republic and Delta Company of the 2nd Rangers Battalion and a team from the Green Berets have been selected to work with General Skywalker and his Torrent Company?" asked Captain Steele unsure of what General Kenobi had just told him as the two walked along the street that led to outside the outer walls of the base. All the traffic that was going up the street to the base were trucks that were carrying the wounded soldiers back to the field hospitals to receive better medical treatment than they could on the front and will most likely be leaving on the expected transports that might be arriving soon.

"Yes Captain, you don't have to obediently and strictly follow Anakin's orders and its mostly as joint operations, the rest of the Rangers and Green Berets as well as the US 1st Armored Division would be with the rest of the 501st and would give reinforcements and armored support when necessary as well as engage in other campaigns with or without the 501st Legion." said Kenobi as the two walked and soon they were joined Skywalker.

"I already informed the Green Berets on the platoon's assignment." said Skywalker as he walked alongside Kenobi to the right while Steele was walking to Kenobi's left.

"I'm still not sure why Delta Company was chosen sirs." said Steele still unsure of the job.

"We pick your company because it was the best in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Your regiment's leader Colonel George Mendez himself suggested your company, in fact he suggested it to General Shepard before we came here. That was when the idea for this was brought up. From your actions in the last firefight and reports of your actions during the entire Battle of Earth from helping in halting the droid's advance past Washington DC by destroying the main bridges to halt their advance and later in liberating the same city, it seemed your company was the best choice." said Kenobi to Steele.

"You do have one heck of a reputation in the Rangers and in the United States Army captain." said Skywalker.

"I never really cared much for a reputation sir. Are you sure this idea was okay with General Shepard?" asked Steele as he looked up the road.

"Yes he was in agreement with the idea." said Kenobi with a nod.

"Okay then. I'll tell the men when we get back to the front." said Steele as they started to approach the area where the Republic _Nu_-class shuttle was starting to descend and land on the ground, its landing gear extending as the wings began to fold upward.

"And it looks like our ships are back." said Kenobi sounding cheerful upon seeing it landing.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." said Skywalker also cheerful at the idea of reinforcements.

"That would make our job here a hell of a lot easier." said Captain Steele sounding relieved that the fleet has returned.

"Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them." said Kenobi as he then took a serious look.

"Obi Wan, do you really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?" asked Skywalker sounding unsure about the idea of bringing a Padawan learner into the war zone and emphasized his point by gesturing around the war torn city with his arm.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it a week ago, Anakin you should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." said Obi Wan trying to encourage Anakin to get a Padawan.

Anakin just gave a chuckle and said "No, thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege." said Obi Wan encouragingly and continued talking like a teacher talking to a student, "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

Captain Steele didn't say a word as he decided it wasn't any of his business to join in the conversation. Now the three with a few clones following close behind arrived near the shuttle as it touched the ground and was ready to lower its ramp.

Anakin turned to Obi Wan and said to finish his own point "A Padawan would just slow me down."

The three men looked up towards the shuttle and saw the ramp begin to lower. At the top of the ramp was a humanoid figure that looked to be at least 1.61 meters tall or five feet three inches tall and looked too skinny to be a military officer or personnel and the head definitely did not look human.

The figure couldn't be seen well through the darkness of the inside of the shuttle and after only a few seconds after the ramp lowered and hit the ground, the figure walked out and revealed itself to be a orange skinned, light blue eyed, togruta female who had some white angular facial markings.

She appeared to be young, early to mid-teens probably, since her white and blue striped lekku and montrals were still short. The outfit she was wearing was of togruta-theme design with maroon tube top and mini skirt with white tights and brownish-red boots, gauntlets, and gloves. She also had a red sash hanging from the center of her belt that was next to a white metal lightsaber. Also on her head was some strange pale white pieces strung up and were put on her forehead.

"A youngling?" said Obi Wan confused to see a young girl in the shuttle.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Anakin also confused as the blue and white astromech droid that had followed him began to make some beeping sounds.

The young togruta girl walked towards them and spoke to the two Jedi Generals and she said "I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Well I don't know if you've notice, but we're in a bit of emergency right here." said an impatient and clearly slightly annoyed Anakin as he pointed to the ground when he said the last word to emphasize the current fighting on the planet.

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we have been calling for help ever since last night." said Obi Wan as he crossed his arms.

"Well actually you don't have to worry about it now." said Ahsoka with a smile and sounding cheerful.

"What?" asked the three men simultaneously and before she could respond, the men got the answer when mechanical screeches from the sky drowned out most of the sounds in the area and everyone looked up to see five F/A-1-S Hornets, five F/A-18E/FS Super Hornets, three F-35S Lightning II fighters, and two A-10S Thunderbolt II, or as the personal in the US Armed Forces call them the 'Warthogs', attack plane flew overhead and in the distance were the rapidly approaching forms of four C-130S Space Hercules transport aircraft and 12 Republic LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships approaching the area.

"When Master Yoda asked Admiral Yularen to drop me off from a ship, US Naval Rear Admiral Jackson and Britsh Commodore Hood already had their ships ready and decided to come and provide reinforcements and prevent a Separatists blockade with six Earth cruisers and two Republic star destroyers" said Ahsoka as the jets passed and were picking up speed as they flew towards the Forward Defense Line.

"Well I guess our job here is almost done" said Captain Steele sounding relieved as he watched the fighters and attack craft soar towards the Confederacy's front lines.

_(Temporary Communications and Command Center, near the landing site for the Space Hercules transports, LAAT gunships and the Republic Nu-class shuttle, Crystal City, planet Christophsis. 1040 hrs/10:40 AM. Normal POV):_

Roughly ten minutes later the two Jedi and the youngling Ahsoka were standing in the large US Army-issued DRASH, or Deployable Rapid Assembly Shelter, tent with Captain Steel and Colonel Mendez standing at a different part of the tent in an almost whispered conversation. In front of the Jedi was a holographic projector that had been set up in the center of the DRASH which the holographic image of Master Yoda on the projector that had just appeared.

"_Master Kenobi. Glad Ahsoka and the Rear Admiral found you, I am_." said Master Yoda sounding relieved.

"Yes it was a good thing the Rear Admiral showed up when he did, otherwise I don't think we would have lasted much longer." said Obi Wan dryly.

"_Agreed with that, I do. But another situations, there is. Requires you, young Skywalker, and Skywalker's new Padawan, it does."_ said Master Yoda in a grave serious tone.

"What is the situ-wait WHAT?!" asked Skywalker clearly shocked by what Yoda said.

(_Close to the planet Christophsis, Christophsis star system. 1042 hrs/ 1042 AM. Normal P.O.V.):_

The _U.S.S. George Washington_ entered the Christophsis system after it dropped out of warp and were now slowly approaching the planet of Christophsis where Rear Admiral Jackson's small naval squadron.

Inside one of the hangers was a group of 20 strange variants of Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter but these variants had no helicopter propellers, instead there was two strange engines on both sides that were built on a small wing-like appendage and the engines appeared to be built like a tiltrotor, much like the propeller engines of a V-22 Osprey in which the engine can rotate up or down to make it capable of vertical takeoffs and landings like helicopters and capable of the speed and distance that a regular aircraft. The craft also had thicker glass windows and other details that left the inside of the Pave Low capable of being pressurized and have a self-contained breathable atmosphere within the aircraft. Also inside the Pave Low variants were three compartments, in the back, which was the largest, was the troop bay where passengers would sit and it had three exits, the two side doors and the rear hatch. The second and center compartment was the control room for the Pave Lows' armaments and also the work room for the flight engineers and this room had a direct access to the troop bay via a door. The third compartment was the pilot and co-pilot cockpit which was in the front and where the Pave Lows can be piloted and it had only two doors on the sides for the pilots to exit much like regular helicopters.

The sides of the Pave Low variants had two four-man wide side doors on the side next to the side gun ports which appeared to be .50 BMG caliber GAU-19 Gatling-type heavy machine guns, one on each side, and the doors most likely led into the troop bay with the doors probably serving the same function as the side doors of a regular helicopter such as a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. As for other weapons, there was a 30mm M230 autocannon mounted under the pilot cockpit in a position to where there was enough space between the autocannon and the ground and there were also two ESSS stub wings popped out under the gun port windows and the wings had two hardpoints on each wing, making a total of four, with two hardpoints, one on each stub wing, was armed with AGM-114 Hellfire air to surface, laser guided missiles and the other two was armed with AIM-92 Stinger air to air missiles.

Next to the Pave Low variants, there was about 30 other helicopter variants, 20 of them resembled the Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche reconnaissance/attack helicopter. These gunships appeared to serve the same role as they had stub wings on the sides armed with hardpoints for eight Hellfire and 16 Stinger missiles on both wings with an additional of probably six Hellfire missiles and six Stinger missiles in the internal armament bays and a single 20mm XM301 three barreled, Gatling-styled rotary autocannon mounted under the cockpit. The cockpits looked to be able to fit only two men and was pressurised. As for engines, they were the same as the Pave Low variants only redesigned them to be smaller and seemed to make them capable of being quicker and more agile in combat situations.

Along with these 40 variants, there were ten variants of the Boeing AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird helicopters but mostly the AH-6 Little Bird by the fact that there was a closed cockpit with doors. As for the engines, it had similar engines to the Comanche variants and only two instead of four. The Little Bird variants also had stub wings which held on each wing, a single LAU-68D/A rocket pod with seven rocket-tubes that held Hydra 70 air to ground rockets and the left stub wing also had two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and the right stub wing had two AGM-92 Stinger missiles. And last for armaments, there was a 30mm M230 autocannon positioned under the cockpit and placed with the barrel alongside the advanced camera that was positioned next the autocannon.

Sitting on a chair next to one of the Pave Low variants on its left side was Nate or now known by his codename 'Wraith' had changed into what was once the standard US Army Combat Uniform, before the Army switched it to the Future Force Warrior uniform, and was in MultiCam camouflage pattern and he had a MICH helmet with a pair of large goggles on his helmet that could be used to protect his eyes from snow, rain, dust, or sand that would have been blowing in high speed winds.

He had an all metal tactical tomahawk with leather wrappings around the handle part and the tomahawk was sheathed on the left side of his belt while his handgun which was a Colt .45 M1911A1 pistol, with a red dot laser sighting device attached to the handgun in front of the trigger guard and a flash/sound suppressor, was holstered on his right thigh to allow for a faster draw. He also had on a knife shoulder holster, much like a gun holster that could be used for holding a handgun, which held what looked to be something like a Bowie knife with a thinner but still large and intimidating blade and had the characteristics of a tactical and survival knife design.

His primary weapon was slung by a strap across his chest and it was a HK416 carbine rifle with a flash/sound suppressor, holographic sighting optic, a flashlight attached to the left side of the forward barrel, a D10RS (10.4 inches) barrel, and a forward hand-grip. Currently Wraith was looking over the data on the tablet in 2D form and his eyes never left the screen until.

"Well Wraith, what are we going up against this time?" asked a human male's voice and Wraith turned to see two human males with one who was speaking looked older than Wraith, about 52 years old, and despite that he still looked like he was in his forties and he had slightly graying red hair, green eyes, and white skin. He was holding a MICH Helmet under his left arm and for the rest of his uniform, his was the same as Wraith's except his was in US Army's Universal Camouflage Pattern or UCP. For weapons, he had a knife shoulder holster like Wraith's with a Aircrew Survival Egress Knife, a Beretta M9 pistol with a laser red dot system, and slung on his back was an MP5SD sub machine gun. His primary weapon was in his right hand and it was a HK416 carbine rifle with a flash/sound suppressor, Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight or ACOG scope sighting, a D145RS (14.5 inches) barrel, and a forward hand-grip.

The other man was younger than the two men, about 24 years old, with tanned white skin, brown eyes, and his hair color was unknown since it was covered up by his Enhanced Combat Helmet. The rest of his uniform was different from Wraith and the older man due to the fact he was wearing Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform fatigues in the current desert camouflage pattern. He had on a Modular Tactical Vest and a M40 Field Protective Mask with a Improved Load Bearing Equipment on his back. Another difference was he had a KA-BAR knife attached to a knife holster attached to the back of his belt. He also had an M45 MEU (SOC) pistol holstered on his right thigh, and his primary weapon was a M4A1 SOPMOD with a 4x Day Scope, a under slung M203 grenade launcher, sound suppressor, an AN/PEQ-15 Laser, and a flashlight attachment.

"Well Demon, first thing is I hope that these Jedi Generals are as good as their reputations say they are." said Wraith to the older man who was apparently Demon.

"General Kenobi is supposed to be a member of the Jedi High Council and a hell of a negotiator from what I have heard, that is why Galactic Republic gave him a nickname: 'The Negotiator' and his former apprentice is General Skywalker, the Republic dubbed him the 'Hero with No Fear'." said Demon sounding not entirely impressed.

"I can see why, these guys have done a lot of awesome shit from what all the stories that I have heard." said the younger man who sounded more impressed than his two older comrades.

"Specter you got a lot to learn about real war kid. This isn't Call of Duty or Medal of Honor or Battlefield. And from the reports I have read, these two sound extremely reckless, they just willing lead their troops into extreme danger with mostly no concern for their men's lives and they only regret their troops' deaths after they were killed, and this Skywalker sounds like a arrogant hotshot." said Wraith like a school teacher scolding a student and the younger man or 'Specter' was the student.

Specter then looked at his feet and kept quiet as Demon, in a attempt to stop Wraith from further scolding the kid, said "Lay off the kid Wraith, this is his first real mission with Delta."

Wraith looked from Demon to Specter and then back to Demon and asked "His first? What unit did you come from kid?"

Specter looked up to face Wraith and responded "I was from 1st Marine Special Operations Battalion, the Marines Special Operations Regiment."

Wraith looked to Demon with a questioning look and then said "A Marine? That's a first."

Specter, while confused, asked "A first? What do you mean sir?"

Wraith looked to him and said, "Usually we Delta boys come from the Army Rangers. me and Demon here were with D Company of 2/75 Rangers until 1992 when we got transferred to Delta."

Specter eyes widened a bit and asked "You guys been in Delta Force since '92? That's like what 22 years?!"

Demon then spoke up and said "I have been in Delta for 22 years, Wraith left back in 2005."

Specter nodded and said "Oh, so Wraith why did you leave Delta?"

Wraith quickly responded as he checked his wrist watch "Not important right now, we have got a few minutes before we have to get on the Pave Low and head down for the planet."

"Okay now back to my first question Wraith before we get ready for going to the planet, what are we going up against." asked Demon.

Wraith looked to the screen and tapped his fingers in some areas of the screen and a small holographic image of a B'omarr Monastery appeared and he said "This monastery is the last known location of Jabba the Hutt's son. The agents who were scouting that area reports there to be at least two Confederate battalions stationed along here." he paused to point to the platform in front of the main gates where ships could land and then he said while pointing to the main courtyard within the walls of the monastery but outside the main temple, "And here. And intel also says there is probably more Confederate droids inside the main temple." and then he pointed to the larges structure which was the temple.

"Two battalions? Is that it? What about droid units those are in those battalions and how many are there? And what about how many guys we will take in attacking that monastery?" asked Specter in shocked confusion.

"Calm down kid, the agents said there will be about probably 600 battle droids, 10 DSD1 dwarf spider droids which gives them light artillery support, and five droidekas for heavy infantry units and at least four Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, which are acting as their only air support." said Wraith and as he said that, red dots appeared with heavy concentration on the front platform which had.

"What about us, how many guys are the Jedi going to bring?" asked Demon sounding curious.

"Skywalker would probably bring his 501st Legion, specifically Torrent Company, and according to recent data about the battle that happened on Christophsis that just recently ended with the Confederate general's surrender, Torrent Company had recently had 24 clones dead or wounded and only 120 clone troopers ready for combat along with two walkers." said Wraith as new data popped up as a holographic box next to the image of the monastery and new data showed up and Wraith read it out loud, "Apparently he has been given a US Army unit to act as a joint-operations unit with his Torrent Company, a team of Green Berets and...I'll be damned."

When he said the last words, he chuckled and Demon and Specter looked at each other confused and then Demon looked to Wraith and asked "What is it?"

Wraith turned to face him with a smirk and said "I guess we are going to have a little reunion with some old pals."

"Hey you guys, we got to get a move on!" shouted a Alabaman accented voice and another man walked up and he was wearing an Air Warrior variant of the Future Force Warrior uniform. The man with the Alabama accent looked to be about 41 years old with brown hair, white skin, and brown eyes. His helmet had a noticeable difference from the other pilots' helmets in which his had the worlds 'Night Hawk' written on the front above his visor and the back of his helmet had a faded pattern of a American Civil War era battle flag of the Army of Tennessee.

"Okay, lets get going." said Wraith as he turned off the tablet and Demon put his helmet on his head and strapped it on and the three men walked to the open side door on the Pave Low gunship while Night Hawk entered the pilot cockpit of the gunship and he strapped himself in as the pilot seat as his co-pilot entered the cockpit from the right cockpit door and also strapped himself into his pilot seat. He then flipped a switch on the dashboard which warmed up the engines and he turned on his helmet radio and said "Founding Father this is Night Hawk. We are preparing to take off and descend to planet side, and before I go why the hell did you people take away the helicopter blades?! Now I can't play 'You Spin Me Right Round' with them."

"_Night Hawk , Founding Father copies all._" said the air traffic operator in the air traffic command and control center on the _USS George Washington_.

"_And they took them off so you don't get someone killed you crazy bastard_." shouted Demon through his helmet radio that was directed to Night Hawk's line.

"Fine, damn it you guys wreck all the fun in flying and in combat." said Night Hawk as he started the engines and the two tilta-rocket engines roared alive.

Back at the left side troop bay door, the three Delta Force operators entered the gunship and all three sat in the wall seats along the left side of the chopper. Soon after four men in Air Warrior variant uniforms climbed in and the side doors closed behind them and they went into the room that was the engineer and gun ports control room.

"Uh sir, what did he mean by 'You Spin Me Right Round'? Was he talking about the Billy Idol song or the Flo Rida song?" Specter, confused, asked Wraith.

"You don't want to know kid." said Wraith trying to keep the kid off the subject as the engines of the gunship soon whined as the gunship then lifted off the ground and was starting to move up and was moving out of hanger and out of the heavy cruiser and out into the deep, cold, and vast vacuum of space and began its approach to the crystalline planet with the 49 variants.

**Well folks, that was all for this chapter and I hope everyone liked it and again I am sorry about the whole long wait I truly am sorry and I will try to speed up the rate of chapters being posted. Plus I haves posted on my profile on the info for this story and the info starts right under my 'Favorites' section. Please leave reviews and reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	12. News

**Hello everyone, I come back out of hiding to bring you some good news but sadly also bad news. For now I would like to say I had seen the Season Five and series finale for the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series and even though many were sad to learn the series had ended and even though I am one of the them, I was kinda glad it ended because it had a great ending and it revealed what happened to Ahsoka as a Jedi in between Season Five and Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith.**

**Plus on to the bad news sadly. The bad news is that I am deciding to end the Rangers story. I know many of you may be mad at me over this but I have reasons, some I am afraid I can not mention right now.**

**But wait there is good news, good news is I am going to rewrite the story and there will be a return of the Rangers.**

**Now I don't know exactly your reaction to this news may be not good or may be understandable and if you have questions about anything or would like to voice your opinion on the rewrite decision, please put them in your reviews and I will respond to them or you can contact me by sending a private message to me on my Wolf2 profile.**

**-Wolf2.**


End file.
